The emperor
by felli46
Summary: Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illusion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion totale et une peur sourde pour l'avenir... Creaturefic ! slash ! Bashing Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mme Weasley ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **felli46

**Bêta: **miiete

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer: **Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

**Résumé: **Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illusion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion et une peur sourde pour l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

* * *

.

Le Poudlard express siffla une dernière fois avant de s'ébranler en quittant les verdoyantes collines d'Écosse. Comme chaque été depuis la création de l'école de sorcellerie, le célèbre train ramenait les élèves de cet illustre établissement à leurs familles respectives. C'est dans un de ses compartiments que se trouvait l'étudiant le plus célèbre de toute l'histoire de Poudlard : Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était assis contre la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre sa paume et son joli regard émeraude tourné vers le paysage défilant à toute vitesse. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux joyeuses conversations autour de lui, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler à la bonne humeur ambiante. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de retourner chez ses proches. Pour lui, les vacances d'été étaient synonymes de corvées et d'insultes et il était bien plus heureux à Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison à sa morosité : sa quatrième année à Poudlard avait été un vrai fiasco, puisque le retour officiel de Voldemort et le danger auquel Harry avait été confronté pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers avaient donné un sacré coup à son moral.  
De plus, supporter ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, lui était devenu difficile, et il s'en voulait atrocement. Il n'en pouvait littéralement plus.  
Il soupira et tourna un regard las vers ses camarades.

Hermione était confortablement blottie sur les genoux d'un Ron extatique et tous deux étaient plongés dans une conversation enjouée avec Dean et Seamus. Il ne savait pas s'ils le faisaient exprès, mais Harry avait le sentiment d'être mit à l'écart et leur comportement le faisait se sentir comme un fardeau. Il se sentait de trop, et notamment depuis sa récente dispute avec le rouquin, pendant la compétition. Depuis, il avait l'horrible impression de les gêner.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence, comme s'il faisait partie du décor, comme s'il n'était qu'une âme errante invisible aux yeux des mortels et cette indifférence l'avait profondément affecté. Ils avaient aussi pris l'habitude de lui faire la morale, de reprendre, critiquer, décortiquer ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était exaspérant. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais, par respect pour ce qu'il restait de leur amitié, il se retenait d'exploser. Il enterrait tout, sa haine, sa rancœur, et une minuscule voix dans son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui susurrer que ses compagnons avaient peut-être raison, que leurs comportements étaient fondés et qu'il méritait sans doute chaque épreuve qu'il subissait.

Il s'était alors éloigné d'eux, ne voulant pas que sa simple présence devienne un poids et il en souffrait beaucoup. Tout était de sa faute, il en était certain.

Après tout, même Sirius et Remus semblaient prendre leur distance.

Leur courrier se faisait de plus en plus rare et ils n'avaient même pas protesté lorsque

Dumbledore avait décidé que Harry devrait rester tout l'été chez son oncle et sa tante moldus alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il allait y subir.

Il se sentait trahit, délaissé, bannit, et, une blessure béante s'était ouverte au creux de son âme.

Etait-il repoussant à ce point ? Si désagréable ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui tournait-il le dos au moment où il avait justement le plus besoin de soutien ? Il l'ignorait. N'était-ce pas suffisant d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux le maître des ténèbres renaître de ses cendres ? Par Merlin, n'était-ce pas assez d'avoir recueilli le dernier souffle de Cédric Diggory ?

Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment : il se sentait fatigué et léthargique en permanence, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et des envies de pleurer qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à refréner le submergeait parfois.

Il avait le sentiment d'être plus fragile que la poussière des ailes d'un papillon. Bercé par les mouvements du train il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer et son esprit de sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

De légères secousses le réveillèrent un moment plus tard, le faisant grogner et ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Il se frotta les paupières pour retrouver une vision correcte et nota avec surprise que le compartiment était vide à l'exception de Neville qui l'avait réveillé.

-Nev' ?  
- Le train est arrivé Harry, lui sourit le garçon autrefois si maladroit.  
-oh...

Harry se redressa, la tristesse marquant ses traits, prenant douloureusement conscience du nouvel abandon de ses "amis" qui l'avaient laissé seul une fois de plus. Heureusement que Neville était là, il était le seul à ne pas avoir changé avec lui.

-Merci Nev', souffla-t-il. Il sourit faiblement, incapable de laisser transparaitre l'immense reconnaissance qui gonflait pourtant son cœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe avec Ron et Hermione en ce moment, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de son ami étaient exactement ceux qu'il attendait et dont il avait tant besoin. Sans qu'Harry ne puisse se contrôler, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, les sanglots hachant son souffle. La respiration erratique, il se libéra de toute la peine, de l'angoisse et de l'incertitude qui s'étaient accumulées durant cette année qui selon lui était définitivement maudite.

Neville le serra contre lui, attristé par la douleur de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. A cet instant, en tenant le petit corps fragile du Survivant contre sa poitrine, il se promit de tout faire pour le protéger et de le soulager de l'énorme poids qu'il portait sur les épaules.

Témoin du courage, mais aussi de la souffrance d'Harry, Neville avait pris au cours de l'année une décision importante. Il avait choisi de mûrir et de s'affirmer. Il s'était résolu à abandonner sa timidité et sa maladresse légendaire, même si bien sûr il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Il voulait devenir assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse se reposer sur lui. Et puis, il n'était pas le garçon que beaucoup considéraient comme naïf : il avait confiance en Harry, et par conséquent il le croyait lorsqu'il jurait que Voldemort était de retour. Il savait aussi ce que cela signifiait : la guerre ne tarderait pas à éclater entrainant mort et désolation et plaçant une fois de plus Harry en première ligne, et ça, Neville ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne le laisserait pas une fois de plus affronter le mal à lui seul, et, lorsque le moment de se battre arriverait, le jeune homme se promit qu'il serait à ses côtés, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

Après quelques minutes, les sanglots à moitié étouffés par la chemise de Neville commencèrent à s'amenuiser pour s'arrêter complètement un instant plus tard. La tête basse et les joues colorées de honte, le petit brun se détacha lentement de l'autre garçon. Harry était confus, gêné au plus haut point par son comportement de faible. Il se sentait misérable a toujours pleurer pour un rien, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui et surtout, il en avait besoin. Plutôt pathétique pour le héros du monde sorcier, non ?

-Ca va mieux ?

La voix de Neville n'était ni agacée, ni dégoûtée ou même déçue et Harry ne put que percevoir une sincère inquiétude dans sa voix. Bien plus que tous les mots du monde, cela le soulagea, sans qu'il n'ose toutefois relever la tête pour le regarder.

- Je…je suis désolé...Balbutia-t-il.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit de pleurer toi aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Harry Potter que tu dois t'empêcher d'aller mal. Tu es un être humain toi aussi, même si beaucoup ont tendance à l'oublier. Et encore une fois, je serais toujours là pour toi, que tu aies juste envie de parler, de rire ou même de pleurer. Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter tes moldus cet été, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dans la tête au juste ?! Mais enfin bon, tu peux quand même envoyer des lettres, non ?

-Oui...Murmura Harry en relevant enfin la tête pour voir Neville lui sourire avec douceur.

-Alors on pourra s'écrire. Si tu le veux bien sûr...

-Oui ! Euh...enfin oui bien sûr, reprit-il plus doucement devant le regard amusé et attendrit de Neville. Merci Neville, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant et merci de ne pas avoir changé, toi au moins...

La fin de sa phrase était légèrement amère, mais il se ressaisit brusquement en pensant avec fermeté que si Ron et Hermione ne voulaient plus être ses amis, c'était eux qui perdaient quelque chose et non lui.

- Bien, alors je vais te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bon courage pour supporter ton oncle et ta tante, parce que ma grand-mère va finir par s'impatienter et je préfère ne pas la mettre en colère, rit Neville en enlaçant une dernière fois son ami. Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire surtout, lança-t-il en s'éloignant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage hors de la vue d'Harry, son regard noisette se durcit et un air déterminé se peignit sur ses traits. Quelque chose de douteux se tramait autour du Survivant, et quelque chose qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon, ça il en était absolument persuadé. Il se promit qu'Il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire et qu'il veillerait sur Harry en conséquence.

Le concerné, bien loin des sombres pensées de son ami qui était d'ailleurs le seul qui lui restait, sortit à son tour du train en portant, non sans difficulté, sa lourde malle. Il se demanda un instant si Sirius et Remus seraient ceux qui l'emmèneraient chez son oncle, mais la déception l'étreignit lorsqu'un homme du nom de Shacklebolt s'approcha de lui. L'Homme le déposa par portoloin juste devant la porte du 4, privet drive en lui souhaitant un bon été, son visage avenant et sincère lui donnant instantanément confiance. Lorsqu'il transplana, le laissant seul, Harry eut la soudaine envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il poussa un énorme soupir, puis, décidant d'être courageux, il poussa la porte et entra dans ce qui serait sa prison pour l'été.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent son arrivée furent, comme à son habitude, rythmée par les insultes et les coups-bas que lui infligeaient son oncle et son cousin, ainsi que les cris et les regards méprisants de sa tante. Chaque jour, sa liste de corvées semblait interminable et il finissait irrémédiablement épuisé en fin de journée. Ça ne le changeait pas vraiment, chaque été était le même, cependant, ces deux semaines furent particulièrement éprouvantes pour Harry. Pour une raison inconnue, la léthargie prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, si bien qu'il lui était dorénavant difficile de ne pas s'endormir en plein après-midi. De même, sa force et sa réactivité avaient sensiblement diminué et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à soulever un simple seau d'eau ou un panier de linge et ce n'était pas avec ce que sa tante lui donnait à manger que ça irait en s'améliorant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait par Merlin ?! Etait-il malade ?!

Sans parler de sa forme physique, son moral qui était remonté grâce à sa discussion avec Neville avait rechuté drastiquement : Neville n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il fixait le ciel dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un hibou. En vain. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre une semaine auparavant, mais elle était restée sans réponse, et il commençait à croire que le jeune Londubat aussi s'était moqué de lui. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que le Survivant n'était pas digne de son amitié ?

Il gémit en fixant le plafond craquelé, étouffé par la tristesse, la gorge tellement serrée que son souffle s'y faufilait à peine. Une larme roula sur sa joue, creusant un sillon humide sur sa peau pâle, à peine piquetée de duvet. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être détesté, fragile, désespéré. Comme si le moindre coup de vent pouvait le briser. Il referma son poing sur sa couverture délavée, allongé sur son lit miteux et regarda passivement la lune baigner la pièce pitoyable d'une douce clarté.

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter et il se redressa lentement, une peur sourde dévorant le fond de son estomac. Il tendit l'oreille : seul le ronflement de Vernon, semblable aux flatulences d'un porc malade troublait le silence cotonneux de la nuit. Il s'assit sur son lit, tremblant, et observa attentivement sa minuscule chambre calamiteuse ,et attendit, le souffle court, que le bruit se fasse de nouveau entendre. Etait-ce Voldemort qui venait le chercher ? Un second tintement aigu brisa la plénitude nocturne et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette d'un hibou dans la pénombre.

Il tapait doucement au carreau, surement dans l'espoir qu'Harry lui ouvre. Sautant sur ses pieds, le jeune homme le fit entrer, espérant une lettre de son ami. Le hibou brun tacheté d'or, les yeux d'un jaune perçant se posa sur son lit et lui tendit la patte. Harry le libéra et lui donna un peu de nourriture qu'il puisa dans la cage d'Edwige. Il libéra d'ailleurs sa chouette pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son mystérieux compagnon. Elle se posa d'abord sur son épaule, frottant un instant sa petite tête contre sa joue en une caresse affectueuse, puis déploya ses ailes un cours instant pour atterrir sur le lit, aux côtés du nouveau venu.

Harry s'assit à côté d'eux, et n'y tenant plus, ouvrit la lettre. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle était de Neville et une douce chaleur se propagea dans son cœur : Il ne l'avait pas oublié. La missive était longue, recouverte d'une écriture serrée et maladroite, fidèle à son propriétaire :

_Harry,_

_Par où commencer..._

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu saches que si je ne t'ai pas écrit pendant ces deux longues semaines ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas voulu, mais plutôt parce que je n'ai pas pu. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre à peine trois jours après que l'on se soit séparés, mais mon hibou m'est revenu, penaud, l'enveloppe encore cachetée pendant à sa patte. Pour que cela soit possible, il n'y a que deux solutions : soit tu n'as pas voulu lire ma lettre, ce dont je doute fortement, soit mon hibou n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Je me suis donc inquiétée et j'ai décidé de me confier à ma grand-mère, et, vu la tête qu'elle a faite lorsque je lui en ai parlé, j'ai compris que j'avais eu raison de m'affoler._

_Nous avons essayé plusieurs choses avant de comprendre qu'un sort de repousse-hiboux était installé autour de ta maison et comme tu m'avais affirmé pouvoir recevoir et envoyer du courrier, j'ai supposé que tu n'étais pas au courant et il fallait à tout prix que je te prévienne ! Mais comment ? Encore une fois ma grand-mère m'a été d'une aide précieuse puisqu'elle m'a aidé à enchanter mon hiboux, pas très légalement certes, pour qu'il puisse franchir les barrières du repousse-hiboux sans être détecté par la personne qui l'a posé._

_Je me suis ensuite décidée à lui demander si elle était au courant de quelques manigances, puisqu'il y a manifestement des choses douteuses qui planent autour de toi Harry. Pardonne moi, mais ce qu'elle m'a annoncé va te faire beaucoup de peine, j'en suis désolé, mais il faut que tu restes fort._

_Elle soupçonne Dumbledore de ne pas avoir des intentions très… pures te concernant, disons. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais elle a éclairci certaine zones d'ombres qui m'empêchaient de voir les choses sous leur vrai jour. La vérité n'en est que plus cruelle, éclairée par cette lumière dure et sale. Je me répète Harry, et pardonne ma nervosité mais, je serai toujours de ton côté, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle m'a donc confié qu'elle faisait partie d'une sorte d'organisation secrète créée par Dumbledore lors de la guerre qui avait opposé l'armée de Voldemort au reste du monde. Ce groupe s'appelle, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, l'ordre du Phoenix. Il réunit un bon nombre de gens très différents, des particuliers comme des gens du ministère et même des célébrités. Sirius et Remus en sont membres, et nos parents l'étaient aussi, lors de la première bataille. Cette révélation m'a d'abord surpris, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, tout est logique._

_Ma grand-mère m'a fait part de ses soupçons, qui sont nés à la mort de mes parents, et après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit je n'ai pu qu'être d'accord avec elle : Il y a d'abord l'absence de procès concernant l'affaire de Sirius, et le fait aussi que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas défendu alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était très proche des maraudeurs…et puis il y a toi, tu es un mystère à part entière._

_Harry, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune protection du sang qui t'obligerait à rester chez ta tante. Elle le sait, car elle s'est rendue chez toi une fois. Naturellement, elle n'a pas pu entrer, mais elle a détecté beaucoup de sorts autour de chez toi et ils sont loin d'être réjouissants : d'abord, il y a plusieurs sorts d'inimitiés qui favorisent l'hostilité, et l'animosité entre certaines personnes… Tu comprends ? La haine que te portent ton oncle et ta tante est manipulée, créée par la magie, et puisque ça fait quatorze ans… Elle est puissante. Il y a bien sur quelques sorts de protections qui empêchent tout sorcier de pénétrer dans la maison sans l'autorisation de celui qui l'a jeté, sûrement notre "illustre" directeur._

_Il y a enfin un dernier sort, plus révoltant et inquiétant que tous les autres : un puissant sortilège plane sur ta demeure, et absorbe la magie de quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un puisqu'il s'agit de toi, Harry. Il semble avoir été placé lorsque tu es arrivé ici, et il te dépossède donc peu à peu de tes pouvoirs et de ta force vitale._

_Je suis tellement désolé Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi qui considérais Dumbledore comme une sorte de grand-père, mais ma grand-mère et moi feront tout pour t'aider, sois en certain. Il a certainement du te dire que c'était l'amour de ta mère qui t'avait sauvé, mais, je dois te le dire, ça aussi, c'était un tissu de mensonges, un véritable ramassis de conneries. Lily Potter n'était sûrement pas la seule mère à vouloir protéger son bébé, même si elle était talentueuse. C'est grâce à ton seul pouvoir que tu as pu survivre cette nuit-là._

_Je sais que cela doit de faire un choc d'apprendre tout ça, mais ne les laisses plus faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi, venge-toi. Nous ne savons pas exactement jusqu'où s'étend la manipulation, mais elle m'a parlé d'une conversation qu'elle a surprise il y a déjà un certain temps entre Dumbledore, Fudge et madame Weasley. C'était juste après une réunion de l'ordre et elle n'a pas pu tout entendre, mais ils parlaient de tes coffres à Gringotts. D'après les bribes de mots qu'elle a pu saisir elle a conclu que Dumbledore se servait dans tes voûtes, par contre elle ne sait pas pourquoi ni à combien s'élève la somme qu'il t'a volé..._

_Ma grand-mère essaiera de grappiller des informations ici et là et je t'en ferais part, tu peux nous faire confiance, nous sommes de ton côté._

_P.S: Si tu veux me répondre utilise mon hibou, il s'appelle Marius, comme ta chouette se fera sûrement intercepter par Dumbledore puisque apparemment il surveille ton courrier. Prend soin de toi et ne te laisses pas déprimer._

_Affectueusement, Neville._

Ce n'était pas de la tristesse que ressentit Harry lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, mais plutôt un ouragan de colère. De quel droit Dumbledore décidait-il pour lui ?! De quel droit le manipulait-il ?! Et surtout, ce sort qui absorbait sa magie était monstrueux et il avait visiblement pour but de l'affaiblir. Pourquoi ? Et, ce serait donc de sa faute si toute sa vie n'avait été que misère et désarroi ? Qu'il n'avait jamais connu une enfance digne de ce nom ? Comment osait-il ?! Son estime du vieux sorcier était maintenant proche de zéro.

S'il avait bien compris, Dumbledore se servait dans ses coffres. Mais quels coffres ? Il n'en avait qu'un seul et il l'utilisait pour payer sa scolarité à Poudlard. On lui avait caché tant de choses, il allait falloir qu'il arrange ça. Il faudra qu'il aille rendre une petite visite aux gobelins pour voir tout ça. Il essaya de se calmer, sa magie commençant à crépiter dans l'air comme des étincelles de fureur. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Cette nuit-là, ce n'est pas le corps froid et inanimé de Cédric Diggory qui le hanta, mais le spectre de toutes les révélations auxquelles il devait désormais faire face. Malgré le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires que la lettre de Neville avait fait naître en lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remercier assez son ami pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, accompagné de sa grand-mère.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla aux sons des martellement de sa tante tapant contre la porte en bois, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était autre chose que le mal être qu'il ressentait au fond de lui à cause des derniers événements. Une désagréable démangeaison dans la bouche le fit se lever en bougonnant sur le fait que personne ne le laissait jamais tranquille, même pas son propre corps.

La vue rendue floue par le sommeil encore tout récent, il s'avança vers le miroir fissuré de son armoire bancale et avec un soupir de lassitude, il porta sa main à ses lèvres, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses dents et les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses canines qui le picotaient. Cependant, ce qu'il y sentit le fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il se précipita contre le miroir et souleva légèrement sa lèvre supérieure pour voir que ses deux canines d'une taille relativement normale avaient fait place à deux petites pointes qui semblaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il avec incrédulité.

La panique commença à se propager dans ses veines en reconnaissant la marque distinctive des vampires. Se transformait-il en cette créature ? Mais c'était impossible, contrairement à ce que les moldus croyaient, les humains ne pouvaient pas devenir vampire. La seule possibilité était d'avoir un peu de sang de la créature magique dans les veines, donc un ancêtre, même très éloigné dans sa lignée. Est-ce que les Potter avaient un vampire dans leur arbre généalogique ? Harry ferma les yeux dans un vain espoir de les faire disparaître, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit ses deux proéminentes canines étaient toujours là et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles se faisaient discrètes. Elles étaient situées légèrement en avant des autres dents et leurs pointes frôlaient sa lèvre inférieure sans pour autant la couper ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elles étaient aussi acérées qu'une lame au tranchant redoutable.

Sourire n'était même plus envisageable, puisque tout le monde les remarqueraient et ce n'était évidemment pas une bonne chose, que ce soit ses relatifs ou la société sorcière. Personne n'ignorait l'hostilité des sorciers envers les créatures magiques. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il pouvait le cacher à sa famille moldu, ce ne serait pas bien difficile puisqu'il ne leur avait jamais offert un seul sourire, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand il retournerait à Poudlard. Harry soupira de lassitude, il n'aurait même pas dû en être étonné, sa vie ne serait sans doute jamais un long fleuve tranquille.

La voix stridente de sa tante résonna à travers la maison tout juste réveillée, le faisant grinçait désagréablement des dents. La vie ne lui épargnerait-elle donc rien ? Retenant sa colère avec peine, il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger dans la cuisine impeccablement propre qu'il avait nettoyée la veille, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner aux deux gros porcs qui lui servaient d'oncle et de cousin. Comme d'habitude, ce fut une véritable torture de les voir engloutir les œufs et le bacon qu'il avait préparé sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y goûter. Il dû se contenter d'une banane qu'il engouffra rapidement avant de prendre sa liste de corvées pour la journée et de remonter dans sa chambre le temps que ses tuteurs finissent de manger ou plutôt de dévorer leur repas.

Durant toute la journée, il fit bien attention à garder la bouche close, même lorsqu'il était seul : on n'était jamais trop prudent. Comme il faisait beau, sa tante en avait profité pour le garder toute la journée dans le jardin, ce dont Harry ne se plaignit pas, car de ce fait il était sûr de rester seul. Il faisait tellement chaud que son oncle et son cousin n'oseraient même pas mettre un pied dehors.

Il se sentait toujours aussi faible et ce sentiment était décuplé par ses canines qui ne cessaient de le tirailler, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se relâcher, si jamais il le faisait il pouvait être certain de ne pas manger ce soir.

Pendant que son corps s'activait auprès des mauvaises herbes qui entouraient les nombreuses fleurs de sa tante, son esprit, lui, était concentré sur tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. En plus de tout ce que Neville lui avait appris, il fallait en plus qu'il gère sa transformation en vampire. Car ce ne pouvait être que ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait que cette créature magique qui possédait des crocs semblables, ou en tout cas à la connaissance d'Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rende au chemin de traverse, d'abord pour Gringotts, qu'il sache exactement de quoi il retournait au sujet de ses comptes, puis dans une librairie pour en savoir plus sur la créature magique dont il était visiblement en train de se transformer. Bien sûr, il était nerveux à propos de tout ça et il savait par avance que ce ne serait pas simple, il ne savait même pas si il devait en parler à ses proches.

Mais de toute façon, avait-il des proches ? Ron et Hermione s'étaient éloignés de lui et quelque chose disait à Harry qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches de lui. C'était comme si tous les moments passés avec eux prenaient une autre tournure, comme si les sourires, les rires, les instants de complicités qu'ils avaient passés ensembles n'avaient jamais été réels. C'était affreux de penser que des personnes que l'on considérait comme sa famille vous avez trompé. Car Harry était certain que c'était le cas, la lettre de Neville avait comme enlevé le voile qu'il avait devant les yeux, lui permettant de voir clairement. De même, le comportement ambigu de son directeur semblait prendre tout son sens, après tout, pourquoi un directeur d'école serait-il si impliqué dans la vie d'un élève, certes un élève célèbre, mais un élève tout de même ?

Pourquoi, de quel droit son directeur avait pris de si importantes décisions pour lui ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait décidé de donner sa garde au Dursley ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était en possession de sa clé de voûte avant qu'il ne la lui rende ? Et puis, lorsqu'il y repensait, comment se faisait-il qu'il avait été si près du danger à chacune de ses années à Poudlard, le lieu censé être le plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne ?

Il y avait tellement de zone d'ombre autour de lui, tellement de cachoterie, de tromperie, de manipulation. Qu'était-il censé faire face à cela ? Il n'avait que quatorze ans, presque quinze, il n'était qu'un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge, il ne connaissait encore rien à la vie. Neville lui avait dit que sa grand-mère avait surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore, Fudge et Mme Weasley, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle aussi était dans le coup.

Mme Weasley, la femme qu'il considérait un peu comme une deuxième mère, la femme qui l'avait fait se sentir appartenir à une véritable famille. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un vicieux subterfuge ? Il n'y avait donc aucune affection dans ses étreintes ? Une soudaine envie de pleurer le prit à la gorge, ses yeux le picotèrent désagréablement, mais il refoula les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Il laisserait aller sa peine le soir, quand il serait dans son lit et qu'il serait certain de ne pas être interrompu.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce que pensaient Sirius et Remus. Etaient-ils là-dedans eux aussi ? Faisaient-ils partis de ce "groupe" qui, visiblement ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? La pensées que ses deux parrains, car il considérait Remus au même titre que Sirius, le trompent aussi lui déchirait le cœur. Il savait que si jamais cela s'avérait vrai, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Qu'était-il censé faire par Merlin ?!

To be continued…

.

* * *

.

Alors, verdict ? Mérite-t-elle une suite ? Soyez sincère ! :)

Je tiens à remercier mon ami miiete qui m'aide beaucoup et qui me soutiens dans tous mes projets, même les plus fous ! Merci !

Si j'ai des reviews je poste la suite dans la semaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **felli46

**Bêta: **miiete

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy / OC

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer: **Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

**Résumé: **Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illusion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion et une peur sourde pour l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sut immédiatement que sa transformation ne s'était pas arrêtée à ses canines. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il porta sa main à son front, le massant fortement dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qui pulsait derrière sa boîte crânienne. Il n'y avait ni rideaux, ni volets à sa fenêtre, il savait donc que la clarté matinale entrait abondamment pour illuminer sa petite chambre miteuse et il craignait d'ouvrir ses paupières douloureuses. Cependant, la voix criarde de sa tante qui l'appelait à travers le panneau de bois décida pour lui.

Il papillonna des yeux avec lenteur, la souffrance causé par les rayons solaires bien trop intenses à son goût irradiait entre ces cils à demi-clos. Il chercha d'une main fébrile ses petites lunettes rondes et les posa sur son nez d'un geste incertain, le front plissé d'inconfort. Sa vision était floue. Etonné, il les enleva, les posant distraitement sur les draps défaits. Après quelques clignements, sa vue s'adapta enfin. C'était étrange : il avait l'impression d'être un nouveau né, posant pour la première fois son regard sur le monde. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, enfantées par son éblouissement, et il les essuya rapidement, sous le choc : il avait de nouveaux yeux.

Il se redressa brusquement sur le bord de son lit, posant ses pieds sur le plancher dévoré par les mites. Il entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait : il y voyait incroyablement bien. Même sans lunettes, sa vision était parfaite. Et même plus. Elle avait évolué pour atteindre une netteté incomparable, bien supérieure à la moyenne. Bien plus qu'humaine. A présent, lorsqu'il portait son regard sur le parquet rongé par les insectes, sur son bureau minable ou sur son armoire branlante, il pouvait y voir chaque striure du bois, chaque irrégularité, ou la moindre marque, même la plus infime. Tout : Chaque paillette de poussière qui stagnait dans l'air vicié de la pièce, chaque rayon lumineux explosant en une multitude de joyaux colorés. Rien n'échappait à ses pupilles. C'était impressionnant, et le jeune homme se sentit immensément troublé.

Il laissa son regard se balader de part et d'autre de la chambre avec émerveillement. Tout semblait nouveau. Rien n'avait changé, mais tout était différent. Il posait sur le monde des yeux d'enfant, savourant la nouvelle beauté de son univers, qui se dévoilait à lui après tant d'années. Mises à nues, chaque chose se moirait de couleurs nouvelles, d'un chatoiement unique, d'un halo splendide. Il s'arrêta sur un petit trou dans le plancher, et l'observa de manière plus attentive, testant les limites de sa nouvelle faculté. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque sa vision sembla zoomer soudainement, lui permettant d'admirer avec une précision microscopique un petit insecte lutter avec un minuscule monticule de poussière. Emerveillé, l'excitation parcourue le corps d'Harry, provoquant d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale : sa transformation était extraordinaire. C'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, c'était .. grisant. Et merveilleux.

-C'est génial, souffla-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva, les mains tremblantes d'enthousiasme contenu, et se tourna vers son armoire pour s'habiller : sa tante le priverait de déjeuner s'il tardait trop. Cependant, il s'arrêta net, hébété, venant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Il exhala, le souffle tremblant, et s'avança courageusement vers le meuble. Ce n'était pas ses émeraudes habituelles qui brulaient d'un feu nouveau au coeur de son visage, mais deux orbes iridescentes, scintillant comme du sang frais. Les vampires ont les yeux rouges, et il avait oublié ce ..léger détail. Collant presque son nez sur la glace, Harry posa son index sur sa joue et appuya légèrement pour écarter ses paupières.

C'était une couleur hypnotisante, qui remuait quelque chose au creux de l'âme humaine, entre agréable et dérangeant. Elle semblait désinhiber tout être qui l'observait, lui faisant oublier la peur, vidant les ténèbres des coeurs et des esprits pour les remplir d'une confiance aveugle en ce rouge si unique, si insaisissable. Ce regard était d'une puissance infinie, incontrôlable. Mais Harry l'ignorait.

Non, ses préoccupations actuelles se portaient plutôt sur la manière dont il allait dissimuler cette nouveauté à son oncle et sa tante puisque même en gardant les yeux baissés, il savait pertinemment que l'éclat rougeoyant de ses iris filtrerait toujours entre ses cils, et ne passerait surement pas inaperçu. Il secoua la tête, sentant la panique l'envahir et ferma plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque idée. Il sentait la peur dévorer son ventre lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : lorsqu'il clignait des yeux, un voile fin, à peine visible, suivait le chemin de sa paupière. C'était si discret qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'était pas aussi proche du miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il en cillant encore une fois.

La membrane, indétectable, resta soudain en place sur son oeil, sans se rétracter lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Surpris, Harry remarqua alors qu'au contact de la petite peau transparente, ses yeux désormais écarlates, reprenaient leur vert profond. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait abandonné cette teinte émeraude si particulière, seul héritage de sa mère, Lily. En regardant attentivement, il pouvait encore voir de fines striures serpentant autour de sa pupille, mais , haussant les épaules, il esquissa un sourire en jugeant que c'était plutôt joli. A l'avenir, il faudrait juste être prudent , et ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec cette fine couche recouvrant ses globes oculaires il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser sa vision autant qu'avec ses yeux de vampires, mais elle restait tout de même bien supérieure à celle de n'importe quel humain. Il s'amusa alors à poser son regard sur tous les objets qu'il croisait, les observant avec fascination et dans leurs moindres détails.

-Tu as été long ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Ton oncle va bientôt se lever ! Dépêche-toi gros fainéant !

La voix méprisante de Pétunia lui déchira les tympans, et il poussa un long soupir. Il commença à s'activer dans la cuisine, arrêtant par la même occasion de s'amuser avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il remonta dans sa chambre, enjambant rapidement les marches de l'escalier lustré en croquant dans sa banane matinale. Il donna ensuite à manger aux deux volatiles encore endormis, perchés sur son armoire. Au bruit métallique de la nourriture tombant dans la gamelle, les oiseaux se réveillèrent en sursaut et se dépêchèrent de s'envoler vers leur déjeuner, posé sur le bureau encombré du Survivant. Harry sourit, amusé, et attrapa un parchemin et une plume caché sous une latte de plancher mal scellée. Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, un oreiller calé dans son dos, et commença à rédiger la réponse pour son ami.

_Neville,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour exprimer toute la gratitude que je ressens pour toi et ta grand-mère. Je crois bien que tu es le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu, ta lettre m'a ouvert les yeux et rien que pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. J'étais tellement naïf Neville._

_Mais, maintenant c'est fini, je ne me laisserais plus faire, je te le promets. Dire que ce que tu m'as révélé ne m'a pas profondément attristé et choqué serait un mensonge, mais je suis dorénavant empli d'une détermination sans faille. Mais avant tout, il faut que je découvre exactement ce qu'il se trame et pour cela il faut que je trouve un moyen de quitter les Dursley sans me faire repérer pour me rendre à Gringotts, je suis certain de trouver des réponses là-bas. As-tu des idées ?_

_J'ai bien réfléchi au fait que Dumbledore me manipule et après avoir lu vos arguments, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Aussi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul, et je paris tout ce que tu veux que Ron et Hermione ont aussi été enrôlés. Depuis quand ça; par contre, je n'en sais rien. Donc, Dumbledore, madame Weasley, Fudge, Ron et Hermione sont contre moi et je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils sont les seuls faisant partie de ce « groupe ». Tu n'es pas obligé, et ta grand-mère non plus, de me soutenir et de m'aider dans cette machination. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu prends peur, après tout, moi aussi j'ai peur. Je suis incroyablement angoissé, je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener…_

_Pour ce qui est des sortilèges qui m'ont fait vivre un enfer toute mon enfance je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Mes sentiments sont encore trop confus. Je me sens si abusé, si sali Neville. Et puis, ce sortilège horrible… Comment dois-je réagir à cela ? Dumbledore a voulu m'affaiblir, oui, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de ce sortilège que je suis si petit et chétif pour mon âge ? Et surtout, aurais-je eu une autre enfance sans les sortilèges d'inimitié ? Ma famille aurait-elle pu m'aimer ? Tant de questions sans réponse… Je me sens si mal Neville… Mais, comme je te l'ais dit, je me vengerais, je ne les laisserais plus faire ce qu'ils veulent. M'aideras-tu ?_

_Remercie ta grand-mère pour moi, sans elle je serais encore dans l'ignorance._

_P.S : Marius et Edwige semblent s'adorer !_

_Avec toute ma gratitude et mon affection,_

_Harry._

Harry soupira, posa la plume usée à côté de lui et se leva.

-Je suis désolé les tourtereaux, mais Marius j'ai une lettre pour toi.

Harry rit légèrement en voyant le regard furieux des deux nouveaux amoureux et se dépêcha de rajouter :

-Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux Marius, ma…fenêtre te sera toujours ouverte.

Le hibou hulula joyeusement, comme pour le remercier, et Harry lui attacha la lettre à la patte. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le hibou s'envoler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit réduit qu'à un petit point noir dans l'immensité du ciel cotonneux. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et frotta sa minuscule tête contre sa joue, comme elle aimait le faire depuis toujours.

Quelque instant plus tard, il se décida à redescendre à contre coeur dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle restée dans l'évier à son attention. Alors qu'il lavait les plats avec application, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Son oncle et son cousin regardaient un match de boxe, affalés sur le canapé, un énorme plat de pop corn dégoulinant de caramel posé entre eux tandis que sa tante lisait un magazine, en retrait, les jambes repliées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à fleurs. Il pensa un instant que tout aurait pu être différent, que sans Dumbledore, ils auraient peut-être lui donner un peu d'affection, et former une vraie famille. Cette réflexion déserta rapidement son esprit. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir tout ça, et après tout, sortilège ou non ils lui faisaient vivre un enfer. C'était de leur faute, si il n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfance ! Mais , au final, étais-ce vraiment uniquement de la faute du vieux directeur ? Où avait-il seulement su cultiver l'animosité déjà semée dans le coeur de ses tuteurs ? Toujours des questions sans réponses...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec, une fois de plus, cette impression troublante que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'avait mal nulle part, rien ne le dérangeait, il n'avait aucune démangeaison, aucune piqure, aucune brulûre. Rien. Seulement c'était là, au fond de son ventre, cette intuition palpitante tapant contre ses côtes : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva en vitesse, l'euphorie et l'appréhension courant au creux de ses veines.

-Bon, j'imagine que je vais avoir de nouvelles surprises tous les jours…

Il se posta devant son miroir fissuré et s'observa attentivement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rouges pendant la nuit, ses canines aiguisées étaient toujours là, tapies entre ses lèvres, et rien dans son physique ne semblait avoir changé. Harry s'en étonna, déçut : tous les vampires étaient incroyablement beaux, et c'était loin d'être son cas. Il laissa son regard dériver sur son corps dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un changement, aussi minuscule soit-il. Mais rien. Subitement, une brume, d'un noir abyssale accompagné de son homologue d'un blanc nacré apparurent au niveau de son aine, tournoyant lentement l'une autour de l'autre dans une valse presque amoureuse. Comme un yin et un yang. Harry cilla, et elles disparurent alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur sempirternelle couleur verte. Paniqué, il souleva lentement le t-shirt trop large qui lui servait de pijama. Sa gorge était serrée par l'angoisse, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil craintif vers le bas de son ventre. Ahuris, le souffle lui manqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Là, sur sa peau pâle, un tatouage étrange se dessinait : Un homme nu, recroquevillé, ses bras encerclant ses genoux où il enfouissait sa tête. Il semblait paisible, et de longs cheveux blancs voletaient dans son dos comme s'ils étaient caressés d'une douce brise. Son visage était caché, mais Harry avait l'intuition qu'il était magnifique, comme le prouvait son corps aux proportions parfaites. Mais ce n'était pas la beauté de cet être, ou sa position étrange qui attirèrent l'attention d'Harry : le plus incroyable était sans doute la paire d'ailes duveteuses qui pointaient dans son dos. Elles semblaient être nés de l'étrange brouillard qui s'était formé plus tôt. L'une était d'un noir d'encre, l'autre d'un blanc hivernal. Elles étaient hypnotisantes, et dégageaient une puissante paisible, latente, extraordinaire mais en sommeil, comme l'homme qui les portait, repliées sur son dos. C'était comme si elles attendaient leur heure, et que bientôt, elles s'éveilleraient de leur magnificence inerte.

Harry décrocha son regard du tatouage avec difficulté. Il était tout simplement captivant. Il rabaissa son pijama, troublé, une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac : cet homme lui semblait étrangement familier.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et il jugea donc qu'il pouvait aller se recoucher et penser tranquillement à ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Il ne connaissait presque rien sur les vampires. Les seules informations qu'il détenait provenaient des rares livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui traitaient des créatures magiques et il s'était rendu compte que les seuls ouvrages qui les évoquaient n'entraient jamais dans les détails et se permettaient surtout de dire que c'était uniquement des monstres sans foi ni loi. Harry s'était toujours intéressé aux créatures magiques, surtout depuis que Remus était entré dans sa vie. Sans en parler à Hermione et Ron il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque et avait déniché quelques livres qui avaient pu le renseigner, mais ce n'était que du superflu, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, ou en tout cas qu'Harry ne savait pas déjà. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs outré lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tous les textes se rejoignaient pour dire qu'il n'y avait que les sorciers qui méritaient d'utiliser la magie.

Comment pouvait-on être si égoïste et imbu de sa personne ? D'où leur nom d'origine, les créatures magiques étaient magiques. Si la magie les avait créés, elles, aussi bien que les sorciers, il devait bien y avoir une raison, alors de quel droit les sorciers piétinaient-ils la magie elle-même ? Plus il en découvrait sur la société sorcière et plus il en était dégoûté .

En bref, il savait juste qu'une faim atroce surgirait à un moment ou un autre et il serait alors incité à se nourrir de sang. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne voulait tuer personne, et s'il restait dans cette maison il était absolument certain qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de planter ses dents dans la carotide de ses relatifs. A cette idée, ses canines le démangèrent subitement et il en eut presque l'eau à la bouche en les imaginant s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre alors que le merveilleux goût cuivré du liquide vital emplirait délicieusement sa bouche. Harry se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les yeux rougeoyants et le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait lu que la soif de sang était incontrôlable et frénétique, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici discrètement, sinon il n'osait imaginer ce qui arriverait.

Les jours qui le séparaient de son anniversaire s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, si bien qu'il ne lui en resta plus que cinq avant la date fatidique. Harry était quasiment certain que ce jour particulier marquerait la fin de sa transformation. Depuis l'apparition de son tatouage il s'était donc écoulé neuf jours et chaque matin était ponctué d'une nouvelle surprise « vampirique ».

Le lendemain du jour où il avait découvert le magnifique tatouage qui ornait dorénavant le bas de son ventre, Harry, en se postant devant son miroir comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque matin, avait remarqué avec fascination que son épiderme d'une paleur fantomatique avait fait place à une peau de pêche veloutée et aussi douce que la soie. Elle étincelait de santé et de fraicheur, brisant les préjugés d'Harry sur les vampires pâles et froids. Au contraire, elle était légèrement rosée et aussi chaude que de coutume. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la fin de sa transformation. Il n'en savait rien, mais il se trouvait désormais beaucoup plus attirant qu'avec son ancienne peau sèche.

Connaissant la légende qui racontait que les vampires craignaient le soleil, Harry avait prudemment passé sa main dans les rayons solaires qui filtraient à travers sa fenêtre sale. A son grand soulagement , il n'avait pas souffert le martyr, mais avait sentit sa peau se durcir comme pour se protéger de l'astre si hostile envers ceux qui faisait désormais partie de son espèce.. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement notable de l'extérieur, ni aucune douleur ou sensation gênante. Sa peau s'était juste durcie, rien de plus. C'était assez pratique, il n'aurait pas à se cacher la journée en attendant le soir et ainsi son « état » serait beaucoup plus simple à dissimuler.

Huit jours avant son anniversaire, il avait découvert qu'il avait grossi. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné, puisque sa tante ne lui donnait toujours rien à manger, mais il devait l'avouer, ça l'arrangeait beaucoup : il avait toujours été trop maigre pour paraître sain. Il était dorénavant bien formé et arborait un ventre plat sans mais sans laisser paraître côtes ou les os seyants de ses hanches, des jambes fuselées et des cuisses bien galbées, des fesses rondes et fermes, des épaules arrondies, et des joues plus généreuses sans toutefois le faire ressembler à un enfant. Maintenant, il pouvait le dire, il se trouvait beau.

Ce jour-là avait également été marqué par une courte missive de Neville lui disant clairement ce qu'il pensait de Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione. Il rit beaucoup de ce caractère affirmé et de cette prose enflammée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui avait aussi rappelé que sa grand-mère et lui feraient tout ce qui était en leur possible pour l'aider et qu'ils cherchaient activement un moyen pour le faire évader de sa ''prison''. En vain. Ils approuvaient aussi entièrement sa décision de se rendre à Gringotts, ce qui soulagea Harry d'un grand poids.

Harry avait longuement hésité avant de décider de ne pas parler de sa transformation à Neville. Après tout ce n'était pas franchement le genre de chose que l'on dit par Il préférait être en face de lui pour le lui révéler.

Le septième jour, il n'y eût qu'un petit détail qui changea chez lui : ses lèvres. Elles étaient plus pleines , plus rouges. Elle brillaient d'un carmin sanglant, mais sans le rendre effrayant. Au contraire elles lui donnaient une touche de sensualité tout à fait délicieuse. Evidemment, naïf, Harry ne le remarquait pas, pensant juste qu'il semblait plus féminin. Il ne remarquait pas non plus que le regard de ses tuteurs changeaient au fil des jours, que la haine et le dégoût faisaient place, peu à peu, à une certaine admiration, qui tournaient parfois à une fascination presque déplacée dans les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient maltraité pendant des années.

Le sixième jour qui le séparait de son anniversaire qu'il commençait presque à craindre, son apparence physique termina sa métamorphose : Son regard se fit plus intense, plus hypnotisant, ses cils s'allongèrent légèrement, rendant ses yeux incroyablement envoûtants. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pas grandi, ne serait-ce d'un centimètre. Cependant, lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il vit ses cheveux, un sourire béat se peignit sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient poussé pendant la nuit et tombaient désormais au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient lisses, leur pointe ondulant légèrement et semblaient encore plus sombres : il n'avait plus l'air de sortir du lit. Quelques mèches délicates encadraient son visage fin, lui donnant un air adorable qu'il ne décela pas. Il glissa une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse : il les adorait.

Le cinquième jour ce fut au tour de ses sens de s'exprimer. Son odorat d'abord, il s'était développé à tel point que le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang qui émanait d'une boucherie installée dans la ville voisine. Le délicieux fumet le torturait de jour en jour, et même si la Soif ne s'était pas encore réellement manifestée, le parfum de l'hémoglobine restait tout de même une tentation irrésistible. Il sentait autour de lui tous les effluves, les miasmes qui se dégageaient de chaque chose. Il parvenait même à décomposer chaque arôme, et ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Beaucoup des senteurs qui flottaient autour de lui étaient chimiques, et, Harry le savait pertinemment, typiquement moldues : il ne trouverait pas ce genre d'exhalations dans le monde sorcier.

Il y eu ensuite l'ouïe. Il s'était mis à tout entendre. Tout. Il entendait le bois craquer, les hommes respirer, les coeurs battre dans une terrible cacophonie qui lui avait donné une migraine constante pendant des jours. Chaque minuscule murmure lui était devenu insupportable et il avait cru plusieurs fois que sa tête allait littéralement exploser, particulièrement en journée lorsque le trafic routier était le plus actif. C'était un vacarme constant, monumental qui avait bien failli le rendre complétement dingue lorsqu'il était accompagné du bourdonnement constant des conversations environnantes. Heureusement, il avait peu à peu appris à faire abstraction de chaque minuscule décibel, et arrivait désormais à peu près à le contrôler.

Le touché et le goût avaient logiquement suivi : il était maintenant doté d'une sensibilité extraordinaire, et au moindre frôlement de ses doigts, il sentait les choses dans leurs moindres détails. De même, il redécouvrait la nourriture : les pommes avaient cette pointe cuivrée qu'il ne leur avait jamais notée, la viande, une légère acidité piquante, mais surtout, tout avait le goût vicié des pesticides que les papilles humaines ne pouvaient détecter.

Le quatrième jour, il prit conscience que les vampires étaient des créatures formidables. Harry était assis sur son lit et caressait tendrement Hedwige lorsque les beuglements porcins de son oncle blessèrent ses oreilles trop sensible, lui criant de descendre s'occuper du jardin. Sans qu'il sache comment, les pièces défilèrent devant ses yeux, brouillées, et il se retrouva, une seconde plus tard, au milieu du jardin. Estomaqué, il comprit qu'il avait découvert son nouveau pouvoir : la rapidité.

Trois jours avant le jour fatidique, il découvrit sa nouvelle force qui lui valut quelques cris de la part de ses responsables : sans le vouloir, il avait littéralement écrasé la poignée de la salle de bain, moulée dans le bronze et il comprit qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas briser chaque chose qu'il aurait le malheur d'effleurer.

La veille, il se passa une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas : s'attendant comme chaque matin à découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, il se campa devant son miroir et ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa : il n'y avait rien. Rien n'était anormal, et rien n'avait changé.

-Etrange, mon anniversaire n'est que demain pourtant…Murmura-t-il en se retournant à demi pour mieux s'étudier.

Il n'y avait définitivement rien. Confus, les questions l'assaillèrent toute la journée : était-ce normal ? Peut être étais-ce une transformation unique ? Un héritage différent ? Cette théorie le laissait cependant incertain, ayant lu quelque part que l'Héritage commençait toujours quelques jours avant l'anniversaire qui marquait la majorité magique de l'héritier. ( Majorité magique, et non sorcière, qui est elle, à 17 ans) Le tout était normalement calculé pour se terminer le jour même de la célébration, où tous les pouvoirs étaient alors légués.

Deviendrait-il puissant ? Il l'espérait car ses nouvelles caractéristiques pourraient lui apporter une aide précieuse dans la guerre qu'il menait contre Voldemort, ainsi que dans la bataille qu'il venait d'engager contre celui qui était désormais son ennemi : Dumbledore. La journée défila sans qu'il ne note rien de particulier, et il remonta dans sa chambre, après avoir servit un dîner copieux à sa détestable famille.

Il s'allongea confortablement sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et le regard fixé sur le plafond craquelé. La petite chambre était éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre close, la baignant d'une lumière orangée qui rendait l'atmosphère de cette chambre miteuse, plus chaleureuse et agréable. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la clarté du soleil décrut au fur et à mesure alors que la nuit reprenait ses droits, obscurcissant le ciel qui fit place aux étoiles et la lune.

Allongé sur ses draps blancs, il ne remarqua pas que les astres emplissaient l'éther d'un éclat plus fort, plus blanc, plus profond, semblant irradier d'un pouvoir ancestral. Seules les créatures magiques et certains sorciers soucieux de ne pas oublier les anciennes traditions remarquèrent qu'un Héritage était sur le point d'aboutir. Il sortir tous sous le firmament pour contempler la voûte céleste qui semblait célébrer ce nouvel enfant de la magie. Tous, alors que le halo des météores s'intensifiait, levèrent les bras vers les cieux et offrirent un peu de leur magie dans une gerbe scintillante. Elle s'envola, serpentant tel une valse enchanteresse et rejoignit le firmament pour honorer la naissance d'un nouvel être.

Inconscient de l'importance du phénomène qui venait de se passer, Harry sentit ses yeux s'alourdir alors que le sommeil engourdissait son corps lorsqu'une intense chaleur se propagea dans ses omoplates. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce la suite de mon héritage ? Pensa-t-il avec appréhension.

Subitement, un jet de lumière traversa la fenêtre dans un puissant rayon opalescent. Harry détourna le regard, ébloui par la clarté soudaine qui embrassa la pièce minuscule. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, une boule argentée pas plus grande qu'un ballon d'enfant flottait devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Irrégulière, elle pulsait lentement, vibrant de puissance contenue. Harry ne bougeait pas, observant avec fascination la sphère de pouvoir face à laquelle il ne ressentait aucune peur. Au contraire, elle faisait naître en lui un sentiment indescriptible de confiance absolue et, il songea qu'elle lui était familière, comme s'il retrouvait une amie chère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Sans en détacher son regard un instant, il avança lentement sa main, la frôlant presque du bout des doigts. Le globe de magie pure semblait l'appeler. Il entendait le chant de sa force résonner dans son âme blessée, panser les plaies ouvertes de son cœur, gommer les ratures de son passé torturé. Il voulait la toucher, elle le voulait aussi. Et, en un geste presque tendre, Harry combla la distance qui les séparait. A l'instant même ou sa peau entra en contact avec les ondes vibrantes de magie semblable à du métal en fusion, le volume sembla imploser, s'illuminant d'une lumière dure. Aveuglé, Harry détourna la tête une fois de plus.

To be continued…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que le premier !

Normalement, si j'ai le temps je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir ;)

Et merci à tout ceux qui en ont posté et à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, vos petits mots m'encourage !

Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** felli46

**Bêta :** Miiete

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy / OC

**Raiting :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remaniée à ma sauce !

**Résumé :** Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illustion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion et une peur sourde pour l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

_Sans en détacher son regard un instant, il avança lentement sa main, la frôlant presque du bout des doigts. Le globe de magie pure semblait l'appeler. Il entendait le chant de sa force résonner dans son âme blessée, panser les plaies ouvertes de son coeur, gommer les ratures de son passé torturé. Il voulait la toucher, elle le voulait aussi. Et, en un geste presque tendre, Harry combla la distance qui les séparait. A l'instant même ou sa peau entra en contact avec les ondes vibrantes de magie semblable à du metal en fusion, le volume sembla imploser, s'illuminant d'une lumière dure. Aveuglé, Harry détourna la tête une fois de plus._

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Il se redressa avec difficulté, la tête lourde et douloureuse. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et se massa les tempes pour tenter d'apaiser la migraine lancinante. Après quelques instants qui lui semblèrent des heures, il parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit, confus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il en fixant le sol.

Harry était persuadé d'avoir sentis l'immense puissance de la perle argentée le pénétrer et imprégner chacune des cellules de son corps, infiltrant ses os, son sang, et même sa propre magie. Il la sentait, là, au creux de ses côtes, battre paisiblement , régulière comme le ressac des vagues venant s'échouer sur la côte : ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'était étrange, mais, il se dit que c'était sûrement la nouvelle étape de son héritage et qu'il n'avait donc pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Il relâcha ses muscles jusque là tendus par l'angoisse. Il se sentait plutôt bien, mis à part l'élancement qui refluait déjà sous son crâne. Il avait le sentiment d'être plus léger, et, surtout, il se sentait enfin complet. Entier. Il songea qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur les héritages magiques, et il se promit de se renseigner dès que possible. Son manque de connaissances sur le monde magique était tout simplement affolant, et il se maudit une fois de plus de ne pas passer assez de temps à la bibliothèque.

Une chaleur insoutenable irradia soudain entre ses omoplates, le prenant au dépourvu. Il haleta,la bouche sèche, et se leva d'un pas mal assuré. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais c'était tout de même extrêmement dérangeant. Il se posta précipitamment face au miroir et retira fébrilement le t-shirt délavé qui lui servait de pyjama. Il expira un grand coup, nerveux. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Il se retourna à demi, osant à peine ouvrir les yeux pour observer son dos nu. A son grand étonnement il n'y avait rien pas de rougeur, pas de griffure, morsure, tatouage, ou autres choses étranges qui auraient pu engendrer la déplaisante brûlure. Il haussa les épaules, presque déçu, quant un crac sonore retentit dans le silence nocturne. Une onde de magie précéda le bruit sec, faisant légèrement trembler les murs. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un sifflement de surprise lorsqu'il entraperçut enfin son reflet.

-Impossible, souffla-t-il.

Une paire d'ailes duveteuse perçait la peau tendre de son échine. Elles étaient magnifiques, et elles lui semblaient étrangement familières. Un éclair de compréhension éclaira son esprit et il baissa les yeux sur son aine dénudée pour aviser son récent tatouage : ce n'était plus le même. Plutôt que d'être recroquevillé sur lui même, le personnage se tenait debout, droit et fier, lui adressant un léger sourire. Il pouvait enfin voir son visage, et il comprit enfin l'étrange sentiment de déjà vu qui l'avait traversé la première fois : c'était lui. Une parfaite réplique de lui même était gravé sur sa peau, jumeau d'encre, arborant pour seule différence, une chevelure blanche et brillante. Ce détail l'étonna, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais changé de couleur ! Piqué au vif, il redressa vivement la tête pour s'observer une fois de plus.

-Oh merlin…

Il s'était trompé. Sa toison ne brillait plus d'un noir ténébreux mais miroitaient d'une blancheur immaculée, plus pâle que la neige la plus pure, que la lune moirait d'un halo luminescent. Il passa une main distraite entre ses mèches, appréciant leur nouvelle tinte. Cependant, son physique éblouissant n'était rien face à la beauté des ailes qui ornaient désormais ses omoplates. Elles étaient semblables à celles qui étaient imprimées sur sa peau : l'une d'un noir profond rappelait la robe d'un corbeau majestueux,l'autre, était plus blême que les nuages cotonneux qui habillaient le ciel hivernal. Elles semblaient délicates, douces, presque fragiles, mais une puissance paisible émanait de chaque plume. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, à la fois fasciné et intimidé.

Un soupir tremblant passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que la panique commençait à se répandre doucement dans ses veines à la manière d'un serpent vicieux. Comment allait-il faire pour cacher... ça ? Il ne pourrait les dissimuler nulle part. Son nouveau plumage s'étalait sur toute la largeur de sa chambre et, au moindre mouvement, il risquait de renverser la cage d'Hedwige qui était, heureusement, sortie prendre l'air.

Cédant à sa curiosité , il oublie ses préoccupations quelques secondes et avança sa main vers l'aile ébène, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Il tressaillit lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec le duvet soyeux et délicat. Des frissons le traversèrent et il retira rapidement sa main, troublé par cette nouvelle sensation presque..excitante. Harry sentit ses joues rougir et il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

-Bon, comment je vais faire moi maintenant…

A l'instant même ou les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, un picotement diffus se fit ressentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'imprégnant jusque dans son cuir chevelu. Dans un bruissement tendre, ses immenses ailes se plièrent doucement contre son dos, se fondant dans sa peau, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, tandis que ses cheveux reprirent leur habituelle couleur ébène. Il se tourna à demi pour voir son dos Il n'y avait rien. Aucune marque, aucune cicatrice ou boursouflures ne laissaient envisager quoi que se soit. Harry soupira de soulagement. La magie faisait quand même bien les choses.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, bien décidé à se recoucher. Il était harassé. Le sort en décida autrement, et un mouvement soudain sous son nombril lui fit baisser la tête. Son tatouage, ou du moins le petit homme qui était encré près de son nombril, levait les bras vers lui, une moue adorable épinglée au bout des lèvres, semblable à un enfant désireux de se faire porter. Pouvait-on seulement soulever un...tatouage ?

Haussant les épaules, Harry avança une main hésitante vers son double. Lorsqu'il toucha l'épiderme lisse de son ventre, une onde de magie parcourut son corps, lui tirant un long frisson, alors que deux petites mains saisirent son doigt. Malgré sa surprise, il ne se dégagea pas de la poigne fragile du petit homme qui semblait le supplier du regard, le convainquant de tirer lentement pour le faire sortir complètement de son propre corps.

Une minuscule, mais parfaite réplique de lui même se tenait désormais assise au creux de sa paume. Elle mesurait à peine une vingtaine de centimètres et ses ailes s'étaient repliées, sûrement en même temps que les siennes. Le petit personnage était fait de chair et de sang, Harry sentant la chaleur de ses fesses microscopiques sur sa main.

-Euh…Salut, commença maladroitement Harry.

-Salut, je m'appelle Eden, répondit joyeusement le plus petit en rougissant légèrement sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi. Il semblait heureux et regardait le sorcier comme si il était la septième merveille du monde.

-Euh…moi c'est Harry, mais, euh…comment dire…

-Tu te demandes ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais en attendant tu peux me couvrir ? Je suis nu et je commence à avoir froid…

Fixant un instant le petit être qui se tenait face à lui sans comprendre, Harry se reprit soudainement et le posa sur son lit avec précaution. Eden sauta sur la légère couverture et se pelotonna dedans.

Trop mignon, pensa le jeune homme.

Il se détourna et attrapa l'un de ses vieux tee-shirt dans l'armoire, mais il se figea subitement.

-Euh…je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de vêtement à ta taille…

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, dit Eden en agitant sa main vers le vêtement qui rétrécit soudainement sous les yeux exorbités de son homologue.

-Tu…Tu peux faire de la magie ?

-Évidemment ! Assieds toi là, je vais t'expliquer.

Eden enfila rapidement l'habit tandis que l'autre s'installait confortablement, le dos enfoncé dans son oreiller moelleux. L'adorable lilliputien s'assit alors sur le ventre du Survivant, plus léger qu'un songe, et il tendit timidement la main pour serrer l'un des doigts de son semblable contre son torse chétif. Harry sourit, attendrit, et caressa doucement son visage, soucieux de ne pas le blesser. Le petit être rougit.

-Alors, tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je suis une partie de toi et que l'on partage tout, les pensées aussi bien que la magie. Lorsque ton héritage sera terminé, notre symbiose sera parfaite. Par contre, je ne sais que ce que tu as déjà vécu et tous tes souvenirs ont comme étaient téléchargé dans mon cerveau, ainsi que ce que mon instinct me dit. C'est-à-dire que je ne sais que ce qui concerne la transformation et je ne sais par exemple pas le nom de notre espèce. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis une sorte de double de toi, mais un peu différent. Je suis en quelque sorte ta baguette, tu vois…Je suis un catalyseur de magie, mais uniquement de de ta magie et pas une autre. Ensuite, Je ne te quitterais jamais, d'abord parce que je t'aime et puis parce que ce n'est même pas envisageable, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

-Tu…Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Harry, les joues rouges.

-Oui, tu es tout pour moi, répondit sincèrement Eden en se relevant.

Il lâcha la main du brun qu'il tenait toujours contre son corps malingre, puis posa doucement la sienne, minuscule, contre sa joue, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son immense jumeau. Il déposa sa bouche légère sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues virer au pourpre. Il était surpris de cette situation étrange mais il ne pouvait empêcher la douce chaleur de courir le long de ses veines et soulager peu à peu son âme en lambeaux.

-Je sais que ces derniers temps tu as vécu des moments difficiles, commença le garçon aux cheveux clairs en se reculant et aimantant son regard à celui d'Harry. Je sais que ta confiance a été salie et piétinée, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies plus à vivre ça. Je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop ému, et sachant pertinemment que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait se retenir de lui dire qu'il avait déjà confiance en lui. Car, oui, il avait déjà confiance en cette petite personne.

Eden sourit, puis se rassit.

-Par contre, il faudrait rassembler tes affaires maintenant, la dernière étape de l'héritage va bientôt débuter et il nous faudra partir d'ici…

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu dois t'en douter, non ? Commença-t-il en se levant, la dernière étape est la soif et quand elle sera à son apogée tu ne pourras même plus réfléchir clairement et tu t'attaqueras à tout ce qui bouge. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à tes moldus, même si à mon avis ils ne mériteraient que ça.

-D'accord, mais comment va-t-on sortir de la maison sans se faire repérer, les sortilèges…

-…Ne seront pas un problème, le coupa Eden, tu crois qu'avec toute la magie que tu dégages depuis ta transformation Dumbledore n'aurait pas été mis au courant ?

-Mais alors…

-Oui, c'est grâce à moi, j'ai en quelque sorte empêché que ta magie ne perturbe le sort que ce vieux dégoûtant a mis en place sur cette maison.

-Oh…

Harry ne rajouta rien, et entreprit de mettre toutes ses affaires dans sa malle sous le regard de son nouvel ami, assis sur le bord du lit et qui l'observait avec un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Quand il eut fini il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Parce que je suis heureux tout simplement, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

Il leva les bras, une fois de plus, et le jeune Griffondor s'agenouilla face à lui, s'étonnant lui même de sa docilité. Eden se pressa contre sa joue, irradiant d'un bonheur inconcevable et Harry sentit le bien-être l'envahir, le poids de ses peurs quittant peu à peu ses épaules.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme je suis heureux, comblé de te toucher, de te serrer contre moi, soupira celui qui ornait sa peau quelques minutes auparavant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais entoura le petit corps de ses bras et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il était soulagé de ne plus affronter la vie dans la solitude, de ne plus être seul dans les épreuves,de pouvoir enfin se livrer à quelqu'un, entièrement, sans concessions, ni secrets. Leur rencontre était encore fraîche, mais il savait pertinemment que la présence de son alter ego lui serait désormais vitale, essentielle, cruciale.

Une horrible démangeaison le fit haleter et il s'écarta brusquement du petit homme.

-Ed..Eden...ça commence…

Rapidement, une atroce brûlure embrasa sa gorge. La douleur, lancinante, donnait à Harry, l'impression qu'un bûcher immense léchait de ses flammes ardentes les parois de son œsophage. Un brasier, incontrôlable, immolait sa poitrine et le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au monde capable d'étouffer la fournaise incandescente. Le sang. Ce liquide vital qui parcourait les veines des humains, celui-là même qui faisait battre les cœurs de son oncle, sa tante et son énorme cousin, si proches de lui. Ses sens étaient exacerbés, et il entendait chaque pulsation, chaque battement de leurs ventricules. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, profond, sauvage, semblable à l'hémoglobine palpitante qui l'obsédait désormais. Il posa sa main sur son cou et un grondement animal s'éleva de sa poitrine.

-Harry, reste avec moi, ça va aller, murmura Eden en rétrécissant la malle du survivant.

La voix du petit être était tremblante, angoissée. Il savait ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en redoutait pas moins les conséquences, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que le Survivant souffre une fois de plus. Au fond, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'il dévore les trois moldus qui dormaient paisiblement de l'autre coté du mur, mais il savait que le jeune vampire ne s'en remettrait pas, allant sûrement jusqu'à se traiter de monstre. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

-Allez viens Harry, appela-t-il en ouvrant grand la fenêtre.

-E…Eden…

Le garçon était à genoux, sa chevelure ébène luisante de sueur, sa main serrée sur sa gorge douloureuse. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient de souffrance et semblaient supplier son ami de l'aider. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer.

-ça va aller Harry, tu me fais confiance ?

-O…Oui, répondit-t-il aussitôt, sans même réfléchir, ce qui fit sourire Eden alors qu'une vague de chaleur se propageait dans son cœur.

-Bien, alors viens, déploie tes ailes et saute par la fenêtre. Tu vas voler Harry, sourit Eden devant la mine stupéfaite du brun étalé par terre.

-Mais, et si je n'y arrive pas…

-Tu vas y arriver, c'est inscrit dans tes gènes.

Harry se leva, hésitant, puis décida de faire confiance à son jumeau. Il se concentra un instant, et aussitôt, les ailes, vibrantes de magie, se déployèrent dans son dos tandis que ses cheveux reprenaient une teinte nacrée. Un ange. C'était un ange.

Eden sourit de plus belle et déploya à son tour son plumage avant de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte. La douce nuit d'été offrait un ciel dégagé et des milliards d'étoiles se balançaient au firmament. Le Griffondor se hissa à son tour sur le rebord de l'ouverture, sentant le gouffre du vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il déglutit puis s'élança à son tour, poussé par la confiance aveugle qu'il vouait au lilliputien et par la soif qui lui déchirait la gorge. L'instinct dicta à ses ailes de battre, lui permettant de ne pas s'écraser sur la pelouse qui s'étendait une dizaine de mètres en contrebas.

-Viens Harry, l'appela le petit être en montant plus haut encore vers les étoiles. Il le suivit, l'émerveillement faisant place à la douleur de la soif.

Leurs plumes fouettaient l'air à l'unisson. Harry, majestueux, ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange, accompagné d'Eden, minuscule papillon éblouissant de beauté. Le vent caressait leurs visages, glissait entre leurs rémiges, valsaient tendrement sur leur duvet fragile. Pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, ils eurent le sentiment de pouvoir rester là, à voler ensemble au cœur de la nuit, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cependant, les instincts vampiriques du jeune sorcier reprirent le dessus. La brûlure reprit, de plus belle, et il se surpris à guetter le moindre mouvement au dessous de lui, à chercher sa proie. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils parcouraient la voûte céleste, mais ils survolèrent bientôt une petite ville, manifestement moldue. Les rues étaient calmes, presque désertes, et il pouvait entre le doux brouhaha des respirations humaines, assoupies et régulières. Il s'en désintéressa vite, un bruit plus fort venant heurté la sensibilité de son ouïe. Un bar, un peu à l'écart du reste des lotissements, était ouvert, laissant échapper rais de lumière et notes de musique. Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça : des cœurs battaient plus vite, plus forts, erratiques, palpitants, effrénés...attirants.

Les personnes regroupées dans le pub semblaient s'amuser, laissant leurs corps se tordre sur le rythme endiablé que crachaient les enceintes, ils riaient, à en perdre la raison, laissant le bonheur inonder leur sang. Laissant le bonheur les guider vers la mort. Harry, alléché, essaya de résister tant bien que mal, mais les dernières parcelles de sa volonté et de sa conscience s'effilochèrent lorsqu'il vit une femme à la démarche mal assurée sortir du bâtiment. Elle était ivre et se dirigeait d'un pas claudiquant vers quelques ruelles sombres et mal famées.

-Harry ?

Mais la voix d'Eden ne passa même pas le brouillard cotonneux qui entourait alors son esprit. Hypnotisé, il piqua, les ailes pliées contre son corps, descendant à vive allure vers le quartier à peine éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Il se posa en douceur, sans un bruit et reprit son apparence humaine avant de suivre la jeune humaine d'une démarche féline, sourd aux appels paniqués de son minuscule compagnon.

La femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, s'engouffra dans une allée plus ténébreuse encore que les précédentes, ignorant tout de l'homme qui la talonnait en silence. Chaque pas, chaque balancement de ses hanches graciles, dégageaient un parfum subtil, qui venait titiller l'odorat du nouveau-né. N'y tenant plus, Harry se jeta sur elle, plaquant son visage fluet contre le mur suintant d'humidité. Sa force surhumaine bloquait efficacement chacun des mouvements saccadés de la jeune victime, désormais affolée.

Le vampire découvrit ses canines acérées, et ses yeux écarlates brillèrent d'un éclat sauvage, emprisonnant dans leurs prunelles, un furtif rayon lunaire. Il sentait le cœur de sa proie taper contre ses côtes, et les pulsations de sa carotide pulsant contre la peau veloutée de son cou ne firent qu'exciter son appétit. Il pouvait presque l'entendre penser, moite d'angoisse et de regrets. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût salé de ses larmes alors que son âme embrumée par l'alcool hurlait silencieusement qu'elle voulait vivre. Il pouvait presque frôler son désir palpitant de rattraper le temps, alors qu'elle songeait sûrement que tout allait s'arrêter, là, maintenant.

Le jeune homme, dans un dernier grognement, enfonça cruellement ses dents dans sa chaire et, alors qu'elle pensait mourir, toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit, ne laissant place qu'à un étrange plaisir, immense, ravageur. Elle voulait qu'il la tienne plus fort, là, tout contre lui, que ses hanches écrasent les siennes, que son buste réchauffe le sien. Un feu ravageur envahit ses reins soudainement électrisés par une incontrôlable excitation et elle sentit sa culotte devenir humide. Elle glissa tant bien que mal une main jusqu'à sa poitrine et pinça durement ses tétons, qui pointaient douloureusement sous son étroite chemise blanche. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son corps, contre elle, dans elle. De ses mains effleurant la chute de ses reins, de ses lèvres parcourant ses cuisses, de ses doigts agrippant ses fesses. Un gémissement lascif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et elle rejeta sa tête sur le côté, permettant au vampire de raffermir sa prise. Elle écarta ses jambes, à peine consciente de ses gestes, et pressa son corps contre celui d'Harry, sans aucune pudeur.

Le nouveau-né quant à lui ne ressentait aucune attirance sexuelle, ni aucun désir pour la jeune femme mais plutôt un intense soulagement. Lorsque sa mâchoire puissante avait pénétré les veines de sa proie, l'horrible démangeaison qui tapissait le fond de sa gorge s'était muée en un étrange bien être, à peine descriptible. Le sang avait empli sa bouche et avait coulé le long de sa gorge enflammée, apaisant peu à peu la brûlure qui le dévorait. Un plaisir innommable l'avait alors submergé, sans aucune dimension charnelle. Un plaisir...vampirique, guidé par le goût cuivré du précieux liquide qui lui faisait peu à peu perdre pied. Uniquement guidé par ses instincts, il remarqua à peine l'attitude décomplexée de l'humaine qui quémandait désespérément quelques caresses qui ne viendraient jamais.

La femme gémissait désormais sans aucune retenue, son corps fiévreux ondulant frénétiquement contre lui, suppliant qu'on le délivre. Sans même qu'il ne frôle sa peau, elle sentit ses chaires se resserrer, et ses reins implosèrent en un orgasme ravageur. Haletante, elle hurla son bonheur vers les étoiles, seules témoins de son abandon. Alors qu'elle s'égarait peu à peu dans le plaisir qui continuait d'irradier au creux de son être, son organisme aliéné par le manque de sang rendit tout simplement les armes, et elle s'affaissa contre les briques, inconsciente.

-Harry ! Arrête, tu vas la tuer !

La voix paniquée de son ami le fit sursauter et il releva la tête du cou de la jeune humaine évanouit dans ses bras, confus.

-E…Eden ? dit-il, désorienté.

Il baissa les yeux vers la demoiselle, pendant mollement au boût de ses bras, la gorge barrée par un filet de sang. Choqué, il la lâcha précipitamment et la masse inerte s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol goudronné. Horrifié, il tomba à genoux, s'effondrant près de celle qu'il venait d'attaquer. D'une main tremblante, il effleura une des mèches folles de sa victime, blonde. Il ne savait même pas son prénom. Des larmes de dégoût creusèrent un sillon de ténèbres sur sa joue creuse et il posa une main sur ses lèvres, profondément ébranlé : il venait de tuer quelqu'un !

-Elle va bien Harry, elle n'est pas morte, essaya de le rassurer Eden, la mine soucieuse.

Il s'approcha de son jumeau, bien plus grand que lui et caressa sa joue, espérant attirer son attention. Ce dernier tourna vers lui son visage déconfit et ravagé d'affliction qui lui brisa le cœur. Le Griffondor enfouit sa tête vacillante contre le corps chétif d'Eden, le souffle haché de sanglot. Le petit homme cajola tendrement ses cheveux, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Enfin, les pleurs de son semblable se tarirent et il se redressa tant bien que mal, tenant à peine sur jambes encore grelottantes. Un soudain raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter de frayeur avant de se tourner brusquement vers l'inconnu qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Du calme, dit l'homme en levant les mains pour signaler qu'il ne leur ferait rien. Je m'appelle Chris, je ne vous veux aucun mal, continua-t-il en sortant de la pénombre.

L'homme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, il était grand et musclé, et arborait une peau matte et luisante. Son visage était avenant, et il semblait sincère, un léger sourire épinglé au bout des lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Eden avec méfiance en resserrant son emprise sur un Harry amorphe. Il fixait le vide, à peine conscient de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et du danger qui planait peut être au dessus de leur tête, dans une macabre danse. Il semblait catatonique, trop heurté par ce qu'il venait de faire à la fille pour esquisser la moindre réaction.

-Vous aider, vous semblez en avoir besoin, non ? Je peux aller voir si la fille va bien ?

Eden lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre, il était inquiet pour le jeune vampire, toujours silencieux.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et s'agenouilla vers la femme étendue sur le sol.

-Elle semble aller bien, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux, je vais juste lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en anémie, dit-il en souriant.

Le lilliputien soupira de soulagement : le nouveau-né ne l'avait pas tué, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris, toujours penché sur la masse informe de cheveux blonds. Il ne semblait pas être effrayé par l'incident et agissait même comme si c'était une situation tout à fait normale. Il se redressa et leur lança :

-Vous avez un endroit où aller ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs secoua la tête, toujours méfiant.

-Mon mari et moi tenons une sorte d'auberge pour créatures magiques dans le besoin...Un peu comme vous quoi... nous serions heureux de vous y accueillir si vous le voulez bien…

-Comment je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Eh bien…Je jure que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Un filet de magie bleuté s'échappa de la poitrine du nouveau venu et vint valser en une multitude de volutes opalescentes autour des deux jeunes hommes toujours enlacés. Chris venait de faire un serment magique, ce qui signifiait sa mort immédiate si il trahissait sa promesse. Soulagé et n'ayant plus vraiment le choix, le petit homme acquiesça, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin de son alter ego s'il restait seul. Harry était bien trop faible et ébahit et Eden ne détenait pas encore la totalité de ses pouvoirs qui lui auraient permis de le protéger.

-Allez Harry, lève-toi, murmura-t-il doucement en lui tendant sa petite main.

Le Survivant s'y accrocha comme un naufragé ballotté par la houle s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, refusant fermement de briser le lien qui unissait leurs corps. Malgré la situation, celui qui était un tatouage à peine quelques heures plus tôt ne put s'empêcher d'en être ému. L'homme au teint halé leur fit signe de lui firent, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tant bien que mal. Le petit était perché sur l'épaule d'Harry, laissant ses jambes se balancer au rythme du cœur de son ami. Il avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou et le tenait serrer contre son torse fragile. Harry n'avait pas décoché un mot, et il était inquiet.

Un sanglot déchira le silence qui s'était installé sur la ville alors que Chris les guidait parmi les ruelles.

-Harry, mon cœur, chut, ça va aller, murmura Eden en essuyant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues du vampire.

Ce dernier serra le petit corps de son compagnon et enfoui une fois de plus son visage ravagé de chagrin contre lui, continuant son périple à l'aveugle. Le garçon à la chevelure lunaire foudroya littéralement leur éclaireur lorsque celui-ci fit volte face, alarmé par les pleurs du Sorcier. Il haussa les épaules, et sourit devant l'air farouche et protecteur de ce petit être qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était étonné par ce jeune couple et sa curiosité avait été piqué au vif à l'instant même où il les avait découvert. Il pensait connaître toutes les créatures magiques qui existaient sur terre, mais celles-ci échappaient à son savoir. Il se gratta la tête, pensif. Il semblait évident qu'elles n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même entité, qui s'était dédoublée par quelconque procédé puisque, mis à part leur taille, ils étaient parfaitement identiques, mais dégageaient aussi des ondes magiques qui ne semblaient émaner que d'une unique personne.

Inconscient des pensées de leur compagnon et du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, Eden fut surpris lorsque l'homme se retourna vers eux et s'arrêta, un bras tendu en un signe amical.

Et bien voilà, nous y sommes !

Toujours assit sur l'épaule du Vampire, il leva un visage soucieux vers l'étrange battisse qui se dressait face à lui. Coincée entre deux boutiques aux devantures accueillantes, l'auberge s'étalait là, vaste et tranquille, jetant son ombre sur la place pittoresque où ils se trouvaient alors. Le lilliputien, méfiant, jeta à peine un regard à la petite fontaine qui lançait ses gerbes d'eau vers le ciel, tentant ardemment de tutoyer les quelques nuages qui habillaient le ciel. Il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de son hôte, qui lui montrait le chemin avec confiance.

Hésitant mais déterminé, Eden dirigea Harry vers la massive porte de bois et la poussa...

To be continued…

.

* * *

.

Tout d'abord, désolée pour cet immense retard, ma très chère béta et moi même avons été malades comme un chien pendant deux jours. Et avec la migraine, pas facile de corriger les fautes. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, continuez, ça m'encourage beaucoup et me permet d'avancer avec plus de confiance dans la suite de mes chapitres ( j'ai plus de 2000 vues et seulement 45 d'entre vous ont pris quelques secondes pour poster un review !:( ) .

Vos suggestions ont fait naître en moi une multitudes d'idées et j'ai le cerveau en ébullition. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et … à mercredi j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **felli46

**Bêta: **miiete

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer: **Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

**Résumé: **Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illusion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion et une peur sourde pour l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

La brume qui entourait l'esprit d'Harry s'évapora peu à peu alors que le sommeil le quittait lentement. Il étira ses membres engourdis, les yeux toujours clos, un lourd poids bloquant ses mouvements. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, profitant de l'agréable tranquillité qu'il ressentait avant de repenser aux événements de la nœud se forma dans sa gorge en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La soif avait été horrible. Il ne s'était pas reconnu. Etait-il vraiment cette chose qui avait senti son esprit faiblir lorsque l'odeur du sang humain était venue emplir ses sens ?. Des pulsions impossibles à refréner avaient pris le contrôle de son corps et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre la femme esseulée, et vulnérable à travers les ombres. Le liquide vital l'avait appelé, irrésistiblement. Il l'avait entendu chanter des ses veines, couler paisiblement, adoucit par l'alcool que la victime avait consommé. C'était effrayant, de se sentir esclave, hypnotisé, par cette envie, ce besoin impérieux de calmer la soif qui le dévorait. Il ne s'était plus senti lui-même, et il commençait à craindre ce qu'il était devenu.

Si au début de sa transformation il s'était senti exalté par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il avait désormais juste l'impression d'être devenu un monstre. Le souffle lui manqua, et pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé il regretta son héritage. A l'instant même où cette pensée le traversa il s'en débarrassa. C'était faux : il ne regrettait rien. Ils lui permettaient de se battre, de plus dépendre de personne, de se défendre et de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Le sentiment de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité qui l'avait souvent submergé s'était volatilisé. Il s'était complètement effacé de son cœur. Mais, au delà de cette puissance, au delà de son physique, de tout ce qu'il avait pu recevoir, il ne regrettait pas l'apparition d'Eden. Pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il était à ses côtés, sa vie avait pris une nouvelle dimension, plus vive, plus sûre aussi ; il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, comme si il était enfin à sa place.

Il papillonna des yeux, la vive lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers les fins rideaux de coton agressant sa rétine sensible. Lorsque sa vision se fut accoutumée à la clarté chaleureuse de ce matin d'été, son regard se posa immédiatement sur une touffe de cheveux posée négligemment sur sa poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa et ses joues se colorèrent en fixant le visage paisiblement endormi d'Eden. Une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité marqua ses traits en comprenant soudainement que le poids qui l'empêchait de bouger était celui de son jumeau, et un jumeau à taille humaine. Il l'enlaçait, ses bras autour de lui le collaient contre son corps et l'une de ses jambes était entre les siennes, entremêlées. Leur peau nue se touchait et Harry en ressenti une étrange sensation au creux de ses reins qu'il ne comprit pas. Son double semblait bien, heureux de le tenir contre lui et un petit sourire fleuri sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il dégagea une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son visage, caressant au passage la peau douce de la joue du jeune homme apaisé.

Il rougit en retirant sa main lorsque les yeux écarlates d'Eden s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup alors que ses cheveux se coloraient d'un blanc scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Il se redressa à vitesse inhumaine, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et plongea ses pupilles sauvages dans les siens, un petit sourire heureux toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres. Harry frissonna :le regard posé sur lui était affamé. Affamé de quoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il n'avait pas peur : il savait que l'homme au-dessus de lui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

-Bonjour, ronronna Eden en dévorant son alter ego du regard.

Son enchantement grandit encore lorsqu'il capta le rougissement adorable qui s'étendait sur les pommettes de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-B… bonjour.

Eden se pencha lentement, le regard vissé sur les lèvres rouges et tentantes. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son état de tatouage, l'envie de faire Harry sien le taraudait. Tous ses instincts de créature enchantée, ainsi que sa magie le poussaient vers lui. Harry était son amour, son tout, son âme sœur, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. C'était des sentiments étranges et peu de personnes comprendraient ce qui les liait , Eden étant issu de la magie et du corps du sorcier. Mais c'était aussi une personne à part entière, son caractère, ses opinions, ses sentiments et ses émotions étaient dissociables de ceux de son double.

Il s'arrêta lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent et attendit quelques instants, appréciant le souffle du brun qui se mêlait au siens et le regard émeraude assombrit. Le corps sous lui trembla, se cambra légèrement, d'attente, d'impatience. Harry le fascinait, il était si sexy, si désirable et il ne le remarquait même pas. N'y tenant plus, Eden combla la distance qui les séparait, déposant ses lèvres contre celles de son égal en un baiser tendre et voluptueux. La sensation des hanches du survivant pressées contre le bas de son ventre, de ses lèvres contre les siennes était grisante, magnifique.

Une chaleur traîtresse se propagea dans son corps et vint électriser ses reins. Ses canines le démangèrent soudainement, son érection pulsa et pris d'un désir aussi violent que merveilleux, il écrasa son bassin contre celui de son compagnon. Leurs lèvres bougèrent, les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa nuque envoyant des étincelles de plaisir le long de son échine. Le son des gémissements du brun était musique à ses oreilles. Mélodie lascive qu'il aimait presque autant que la friction de leurs virilités tendues à l'extrême. Il laissa glisser sa langue mutine sur les lèvres de son amant, les suçotant avec gourmandise, déclenchant chez l'autre, de délicieux gémissements qui vinrent s'échouer entre ses dents. Il promena sa bouche sur sa joue rougie, y déposant ça et là des baisers, plus légers que des plumes, débordant d'une adoration infinie et suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire, laissant derrière lui une traînée brûlante. Il atteignit enfin son cou sensible et embrassa sauvagement sa clavicule avant de remonter le long de sa carotide palpitante. Avec une ardeur nouvelle, il entreprit de lécher sensuellement sa peau fragile et délicieusement chaude , accompagné par les halètements désormais incontrôlés de son amour. Harry, la bouche entrouverte, s'accrochait presque désespérément à ses épaules musclées, luisant de désir.

-E… Eden, gémit le brun, un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu vibrant dans son corps tremblant.

A ce moment précis, alors que son prénom roulait sensuellement sur la langue de son petit brun, la tête lui tourna et sans réfléchir, guidé par son instinct bestial il perça la peau tendre de ses canines saillantes. Harry cria, submergé d'une jouissance nouvelle, le corps cambré dans un espoir de délivrance. Son sang emplit la bouche de son amant qui grogna de satisfaction, le goût cuivré de l'hémoglobine glissant avec délice sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge.

Harry geignit sans aucune retenue, la bouche largement ouverte et les yeux clos . Il savoura pleinement ce plaisir puissant qui enflammait son être. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait :les vampires n'étaient pas censés se faire mordre, mais la situation lui semblait naturelle, logique. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il se frottait contre son double, que son érection tendue glissait contre la peau chaude de celle d'Eden. La sensation magnifique et presque brutale de son sang se faisant aspirer hors de lui et des canines plantées profondément dans sa veine frémissante lui faisait perdre la tête. Plus rien ne comptait à part l'homme qui le surplombait. Est-ce que la femme qu'il avait mordue avait ressenti cette sensation incroyable ?

Sans quitter son cou, Eden amorça des mouvements de bassin sur leurs verges gonflées, d'abord lent et presque paresseux, puis plus rapides et brutales. Harry écarta les cuisses sans même s'en rendre compte et enroula ses jambes autour de son amant. Des gémissements s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres pour résonner entre les murs de la chambre. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se soumettait complètement et irrévocablement, que par cette morsure il offrait son corps et son cœur à son âme-sœur pour toujours. Le brun attrapa les mèches blanches à sa portée, enfonçant encore plus les proéminentes canines dans sa peau. Le lit grinçait, bougeait face aux mouvements brutaux et surhumains d'Eden. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus, immolés dans leur jouissance commune.

Soudainement, violemment, le dos d'Harry s'arqua, un long cri de délivrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il explosa tout contre Eden, des soubresauts parcourant son corps en sueur.

-Eden !

Face à ce cri érotique qui enflamma encore plus les reins déjà brûlants du dominant, celui-ci étouffa un gémissement dans le cou moite alors qu'un intense plaisir explosait en lui et le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, sans bouger, avant qu'Eden ne desserre l'emprise de ses crocs sur la gorge maintenant perforé et ne lèche avec tendresse les deux petits trous d'où s'échappaient encore quelques gouttes de liquide vermeil. La plaie se referma doucement, ne laissant qu'une petite marque qui fit germer un immense sentiment de satisfaction dans la poitrine d'Eden. Cette marque était un symbole d'appartenance, l'odeur du dominant s'en dégageait à plein nez pour attester que le calice appartenait au vampire. Leur cas était un peu différent, mais le principe restait le même.

Le souffle court, il s'effondra sur le côté, quelques gouttes de sang traçant des sillons écarlates sur son menton. Un sourire béat se peignit sur les lèvres d'Harry qui, les yeux fermés pour savourer les dernières secondes de plaisir, reprenait une respiration moins chaotique. Lorsque son cœur ralentit enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son amant. Les cheveux d'Eden avaient repris leur couleur ébène qui contrastait avec la blancheur de l'oreiller.

On dirait un ange, pensa Harry en souriant, heureux.

Il se redressa et vint se lover contre le corps chaud d'Eden, rapprochant son visage du menton souillé. Il déposa sa bouche pulpeuse sur la lèvre inférieure de son double et la suçota doucement, léchant son sang qui fit virer ses yeux aux rouges, puis caressa de sa langue les deux petites canines sanglantes. Eden le regardait, fasciné, l'autre ne semblant pas remarquer l'effet que ses innocentes léchouilles avaient sur lui.

Comme mu par une volonté propre ses mains se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes et vinrent agripper les fesses rebondies d'Harry pour le coller contre son flanc. Un adorable couinement sortit des lèvres rouges de son amour. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur se propager dans les endroits qu'il touchait, le réchauffant agréablement, le rendant incompréhensiblement soulagé et extatique. Il aimait son odeur envoûtante, sa présence qui le faisant se sentir complet. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur son jumeau un élan de possessivité, de protection et d'amour l'assaillait. Harry était à lui, il lui appartenait.

Essayant de calmer ses ardeurs un peu trop enflammées, il desserra son emprise de l'alléchant postérieur de son âme-sœur et remonta sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux pour apaiser son alter ego qui commençait à l'exciter sérieusement.

-Mon cœur, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

A ce rappel désagréable Harry se figea et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son compagnon qui, de par le lien qui s'était formé entre eux depuis la morsure, ressentit la soudaine honte qui irradiait littéralement de son compagnon.

-Harry, regarde-moi, dit-il en attrapant le menton du griffondor pour tourner son visage vers lui.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte ou de te sentir coupable, tu ne l'as pas tué, au contraire je suis sûr qu'elle a grandement apprécié, la garce, continua-t-il en sifflant, une grimace de jalousie déformant son visage.

-En tout cas, reprit-il en voyant l'air soulagé et curieux d'Harry, tu es une sorte de vampire dorénavant, c'est dans tes instincts d'être un chasseur, de te nourrir de sang.

-Une sorte de vampire ? Releva-t-il en se surélevant un peu pour pouvoir regarder Eden dans les yeux.

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes, il faudra que l'on fasse des recherches, je sais juste ce que nos instincts de créatures nous disent…

Eden semblait presque honteux de ne pas pouvoir éclairer Harry, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et soupira :

-Je vois, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ? Et puis où est-on d'abord ?

Il tourna la tête pour enfin regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il avait,été bien trop occupé par Eden pour s'en soucier vraiment. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre plutôt simple, petite et étriquée. Le grand lit double où ils étaient installés mangeait les trois quarts de la pièce lumineuse, éclairé par une immense fenêtre qui s'étalait sur presque toute la largeur du mur. Il nota le parquet chatoyant, bien différent de lui de son ancienne chambre, souillé et miteux et observa la décoration, disposée avec goût dans un camaïeu de couleurs noisettes. L'espace était chaleureux, agréable, et il songea qu'il n'avait jamais dormis dans une chambre aussi jolie.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini son analyse de la pièce, Eden répondit :

-Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler, tu étais en état de choc, mais un homme du nom de Chris nous a trouvé et emmené ici. C'est une sorte d'auberge pour créature magique d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Une auberge pour créatures magiques ? Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Viens descendons.

Ils se levèrent et Eden sortit les affaires réduites d'Harry.

Eh ! Mais tu es plus grand que moi ! S'écria soudainement le gryffondor, en levant la tête pour regarder Eden dans les yeux.

- Et je n'ai pas fini de grandir, mes pouvoirs s'accroissent de plus en plus... J'aurais atteint mon maximum d'ici deux ou trois jours. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne grandirai que de quelques centimètres de plus, rit'il devant la moue boudeuse de son calice.

Se tournant vers le mince tas de haillons posé négligemment dans la grosse malle d'Harry, il reprit, sous le sourire gêné du Survivant :

-Il faut vraiment penser à nous acheter une nouvelle garde-robe...

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se préparer à grand renfort de sortilèges pour se rafraîchir et coiffer leurs longs cheveux, ils ouvrirent enfin la porte et pénétrèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par des boules lumineuses flottant tout le long du corridor. Ils tendirent l'oreille, et leur ouïe sensible les dirigea vers une pièce située à l'autre bout de la galerie. Peu rassuré, le jeune vampire entrelaça timidement ses doigts à ceux de son semblable qui lui adressa un sourire tendre. Il adorait que le griffondor ait besoin de lui.

Une autre sphère, rouge cette fois, apparut soudainement devant eux, faisant sursauter Harry . Le globe parla d'une voix claire et concise :

-Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre dans l'auberge chers inconnus ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris. Il se turent, et Eden, incertain, répondit d'une petite voix :

-Euh… Là où se trouve Chris…

-Très bien, répondit l'étrange boule rouge.

Subitement, les contours de la pièce devinrent flous, comme si leur vue était momentanément brouillée, avant de redevenir normale. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, ahuris : ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le couloir, mais dans une grande pièce, semblable à leur chambre par ses couleurs et son accueillante atmosphère.

Le sorcier resserra son emprise sur la main de son double, l'angoisse lui nouant désagréablement l'estomac. Il la serrait si fort que, si elle avait appartenu à un humain, les os se seraient brisés. Net. La caresse légère sur ses doigts et les ondes rassurantes qu'Eden lui envoyèrent le détendirent un peu et ses épaules se décontractèrent.

Il avait peur d'entrevoir du dégoût, de la haine, ou encore de la peur dans les yeux des personnes qu'il allait rencontrer. Fuyant, Il ne les regardait pas, gardant ses prunelles émeraudes baissées pour retarder l'échéance de la confrontation. Ses sens exacerbés par sa récente transformation lui dictèrent la présence de quatre personnes, dressées face à lui : deux hommes, et deux créatures. Il retint son souffle et prit son courage à deux mains, daignant enfin détacher son regard qui était jusqu'alors obstinément accroché sur leurs mains enlacées.

Il promena lentement son regard, gravant en lui le moindre détail. La salle était immense, habillée ça et là par quelques meubles majestueux, en chêne ou en marronnier. Leurs vitrines lustrées laissaient entre-voir divers objets, aux contours parfois étranges. Nichée dans un coin sombre, une petite bibliothèque croulaient sous des piles de livres cornés et poussiéreux, précieux vestiges d'un passé oublié, rongés par les ans. Deux autres encoignures laissaient deviner des ouvrages plus récents disposés avec soin.

L'un des deux humains, un petit homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige, s'approcha rapidement d'eux, une expression bienveillante éclairant son visage pâle. Il était à peu près de la même taille qu'Eden, et avait de jolies yeux gris métalliques surmontés de longs cils blancs. Une fine cicatrice rose lui barrait le côté droit du visage, commençant au niveau du menton et finissant son parcours sur le front où quelques mèches la cachaient partiellement.

-Bonjour ! Claironna-t-il. Bien dormis ?

-Très bien merci, répondit Eden en pressant Harry contre lui, prêt à le protéger si un quelconque danger se faisait sentir. L'homme cligna des yeux, surpris, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sûrement dans le but de nous faire comprendre qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal, pensa-t-il.

Avec le lien si récemment formé il doutait fortement qu'il puisse se contrôler si jamais quelqu'un approchait d'un peu trop près son calice.

-Merci de nous avoir aidés hier monsieur, intervint timidement le survivant en jetant un regard vers le black ,se coulant sans aucune honte dans l'étreinte protectrice et rassurante.

-Ce fut un plaisir et appelez moi Chris, dit-il en souriant avec tendresse.

Les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui étaient véritablement adorables en plus d'être magnifiques. Le caractère apparemment timide et réservé de l'un, et celui plus affirmé, protecteur et dominant de l'autre l'attendrissait autant qu'il le laissait perplexe. Même s'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Chris était certain qu'ils ne partageaient pas de lien fraternel.

Mais alors, qu'elle est exactement leur relation ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il les examina plus attentivement, notant le bras enroulé autour des hanches du plus timide, la main caressant négligemment la peau par-dessus la chemise blanche dans un geste à la fois rassurant et emplit d'adoration. Mais aussi la façon dont Harry, s'il se souvenait bien du prénom, se soumettait complètement à l'autre, recherchant presque avidement son soutien, son touché presque sensuel, prouvant qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux qu'une simple relation amicale.

Il inspecta le plus petit, qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Chris écarquilla subitement les yeux en remarquant la marque dans son cou, deux petites cicatrices entourées d'encre noire qu'il ne voyait pas très bien d'où il était, preuve incontestable de son statut de calice. L'incompréhension remplaça cependant vite la stupeur alors que des dizaines de questions germaient dans son esprit.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il était pourtant certain qu'Harry était un vampire, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux ! Et il savait également que les vampires ne pouvaient devenir calice, ce n'était même pas envisageable. A moins bien sur qu'il ne soit pas à proprement parlé un vampire. Chris savait qu'il existait différentes « sous race » chez les vampires, peut-être appartenaient-ils à l'une d'entre elles…

-Vous devez avoir des questions, mais d'abord vous devriez peut-être manger quelque chose, non ? Reprit le petit homme aux cheveux clairs.

-Oui merci, acquiesça immédiatement le gryffondor. Il mourrait de faim et l'odeur alléchante du sang qu'il percevait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce faisait gargouiller son ventre.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'imposante table ébène et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par les regards curieux posés sur lui. Ils s'assirent, légèrement en retrait des autres, à la droite de l'un des deux hommes qui n'avait pas encore émis le moindre son. Les prunelles émeraude d'Eden guettaient le moindre mouvement suspect qui pourrait l'amener à croire que son protégé était en danger, ce qui fit sourire le survivant.

Un léger silence s'installa, et le jeune vampire en profita pour étudier les personnes à ses côtés. Les deux étaient bruns, mais l'un, le plus petit, avait une longue chevelure miroitante,nimbée de reflets bleus, qui lui tombait délicatement sur les épaules, s'arrêtant à peu près à ses omoplates en ondulant à peine. Son visage était fin, androgyne et son teint halé faisait ressortir ses yeux verrons hypnotisants. L'un était couleur azur, l'autre vert prairie aussi clair et étincelant que le premier. Malgré sa beauté indéniable, il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'étonnant, le distinguant plus encore de ses semblables : ses oreilles. Elles étaient minces, fines, et taillées en une pointe subtile.

Le deuxième homme par contre, même assis était clairement plus grand qu'eux tous. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et il avait des yeux rouges vermeils. Harry se dit qu'il était sans doute également un vampire, même s'il était différent d'eux, il le sentait. Son visage pâle sans le moindre défaut était complètement inexpressif. Son regard trahissait cependant une légère surprise, alors qu'il fixait tour à tour les deux garçons, comme s'il avait vu la huitième merveille du monde. Le sorcier lui sourit maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à une telle réaction. Il se fit néanmoins rappeler à l'ordre par Eden qui le colla contre lui, son bras toujours enroulé autour de ses hanches. Il raffermit son étreinte, possessif, adressant une moue agressive à l'autre créature. Une brusque vague de domination s'empara de lui. Il haleta, persuadé que ces emotions violentes provenaient de son compagnon.

Si les autres le remarquèrent ils ne dirent rien et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé, mais étrangement heureux de savoir son compagnon aussi jaloux. Un eclat vermillon attira son attention : une carafe trônait là, laissant apparaître à travers sa surface transparente, un liquide carmin dégageant un délicieux parfum. A sa vue, Harry perdit pied, toute pensée cohérente désertant son esprit désormais occupé par l'étrange brume que provoquait la Soif.

-Tiens je crois qu'il a faim, ou plutôt soif, dit l'elfe en tendant le pichet à Eden.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers son amour. En effet, celui-ci semblait absent, hypnotisé par les irisations que le sang projetait sur le cristal.

-Merci.

Il attrapa la cruche d'un geste assuré et versa tranquillement l'hemoglobine encore fumante dans le bol qui reposait sur la table. Le Survivant, dont les prunelles viraient doucement à l'écarlate, se jeta sur le récipient, titillé par l'odeur entêtante du liquide cuivré et le porta à ses lèvres.

Au moment même où la boisson coula le long de sa gorge une aura fremissante et plus qu'attrayante se dégagea soudainement de lui. Toutes les personnes présentes le contemplaient , ne pouvant détacher leurs pupilles de cet être aussi dangereux que fascinant. Quelque chose les attirait irrémédiablement, quelque chose qui leur donnait la sensation troublante qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui, que si le vampire leur ordonnait de tendre le cou pour plonger ses canines dans la peau tendre de leur clavicule ils s'exécuteraient sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

Harry reposa le bol sur la table et tourna ses iris vermeils vers Eden qui le fixait, enflammé de dé dernier se pencha, attiré par les lèvres rouges d'où s'écoulaient encore quelques gouttes de sang, semblables à des perles écarlates. Ne faisant plus du tout attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il posa sa bouche contre celle de son amant qui ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser. Le survivant enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon qui le rapprocha de lui. Là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors que celui-ci le serrait contre lui et ravageait sa bouche avec passion, un sentiment de pur bonheur se propagea dans son cœur. Une fois de plus, et comme chaque fois qu'Eden le frolait, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Son inquiétude, sa peine, le sentiment de trahison qui le rongeait, tous disparurent, remplacés par une incroyable sensation de joie et d'amour. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus lent pour finalement s'arrêter avec douceur. Le Grand se recula légèrement et sourit en avisant l'état du petit brun. Harry avait toujours les paupières fermées, ses joues avaient prises une jolie teinte rosée et son souffle était erratique. Eden était plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il lui caressa la pommette pour le faire revenir sur terre, se repaissant de la douceur de sa peau.

Le jeune vampire ouvrit ses yeux redevenus vert émeraude et les plongea dans ceux de son jumeau, identiques aux siens. Sa visage se tordit de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'ils venaient de faire et son visage vira au cramoisi.

Ils venaient de s'embrasser fougueusement devant de parfaits inconnus !

-Hum, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, il faut profiter de la vie les jeunes, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en balayant sa gêne d'un revers de la main. Ils sourirent.

Il a l'air gentil, pensa le survivant.

-Oh, s'exclama soudainement l'homme, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Allen, vous connaissez déjà Chris, mon mari. Le brun à l'air inexpressif s'appelle Darren et le petit est Hémon.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! S'insurgea l'elfe.

-Bien sur mon chéri.

Le concerné lui tira la langue et afficha une petite moue boudeuse sous le sourire tendre de Darren. A voir la façon dont il le regardait, Harry se dit qu'il y avait certainement quelque chose entre eux.

-Je m'appelle Eden et voici Harry, mon calice.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Demanda curieusement Hémon, sans aucune trace d'agressivité ou même de dégoût dans la voix. Eden lui répondit :

-Non, nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, ni même frère. Harry est un vampire et lorsqu'il s'est transformé je suis apparu. Je suis… Comment dire ? Je suis né de sa magie, mais j'ai tout de même une personnalité propre et je suis également une créature magique à part entière, un vampire. Mais, au lieu de boire du sang d'humain ou d'animaux, ou même de créatures magiques, je me nourris uniquement du sang d'Harry et il est donc mon calice. Après, notre relation revient, à quelques différences près, à une relation vampire/calice normale.

-Oh, je vois, dit pensivement Hémon. Quelque chose semblait le troubler, mais le survivant n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit à cause d'eux, mais plutôt de quelque chose de plus personnel et qui le touchait directement.

-Vous avez sûrement des questions sur l'auberge non ? Enchaîna Chris.

- Oui, où est-on , exactement ?

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

-Dans une ville appelée Irin. Si vous n'en avez jamais entendus parler c'est tout à fait normal, elle est un peu spéciale. Elle a été créée il y a environ deux cent ans lorsque les sorciers ont commencé à opprimer ou carrément massacrer les créatures magiques. Etrangement, ce fut un sorcier qui créa cette ville. Il était puissant et complètement en désaccord avec cette politique raciste. Alors pour les protéger il a construit cette cité, l'enveloppant d'un puissant sortilège de protection qui est alimenté quotidiennement par la magie des habitants. Ce sort permet d'empêcher quiconque d'hostile aux créatures magiques, de pénétrer la barrière. Il la rend aussi incartable et invisible aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, et bien sur des moldus. C'est comme un refuge si vous voulez.

Eden et Harry étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire les quatre hommes.

-et qui était ce sorcier ? demanda avidement le gryffondor, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il adorait ce genre d'histoires héroïques, même s'il était horrifié par le comportement des sorciers.

Chris sourit.

-Mon ancêtre, Alessio Zabini.

Harry et Eden écarquillèrent les yeux, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Une image de Blaise Zabini, serpentard, futur mangemort et meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi d'école apparut dans leur esprit.

Chris les regarda curieusement.

-Vous connaissez des Zabini ?

-Euh…

-Non, le coupa son compagnon.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Eden, l'incompréhension clairement inscrite sur ses traits. Son compagnon lui fit les gros yeux et il comprit soudainement : Ils ne pouvaient pas dire comment ils connaissaient Blaise, sinon il était certain qu'ils allaient deviner que le petit brun était Harry Potter, survivant de son état.

Chris leur lança un regard sceptique et continua :

-Le secret de cette ville est transmis de génération en génération dans la famille Zabini, enfin seulement ceux qui partagent les idéaux d'Alessio en tout cas. Je vous passe les détails, mais j'ai rencontré Allen et nous avons décidé de nous installer ici très peu de temps après en avoir eu connaissance. Rapidement, nous avons eu l'idée d'ouvrir cette auberge, car beaucoup de créatures magiques qui fuient la société sorcière et qui se réfugient ici ont beaucoup de mal à s'adapter, soit parce qu'ils ont été gravement blessés, soit parce qu'ils sont psychologiquement instables. Ce lieu les aide énormément à se remettre et ils peuvent rester le temps qu'ils veulent. Tout ce que nous demandons en échange, c'est soit un peu d'argent s'ils le peuvent, soit un peu d'aide pour tenir l'auberge...

Il s'arrêta en remarquant avec étonnement et une pointe de panique les cils pleins de larmes d'Harry.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Pensa-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Eden lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il passait un bras autour de son calice.

-Je...Je suis désolé, dit Harry en s'essuyant les joues de ses manches, c'est le genre d'histoire qui me donne envie de pleurer. Tant de solidarité et tout ça...

Darren lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il attrapa avec gratitude.

-merci.

-Tu es vraiment trop sensible pour un homme Harry, se moqua Eden.

Le concerné lui tira puérilement la langue.

To be continued...

.

* * *

.

Et voilà un chapitre de plus !

Je pense que nous n'allons plus posté le mercredi, par contre je ne peux pas vous donner de jour précis. Mais vous aurez tout de même votre chapitre toutes les semaines ;)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une petite review. Votre soutien nous encourage moi et ma bêta !

Voilà bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **felli46

**Bêta: **miiete

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy/OC

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer: **Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

**Résumé: **Et si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'une immense machination ? Si tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'une illusion ? A l'aube de ses quinze ans, Harry doit faire face à ses peurs, à ses doutes, mais aussi à un étrange phénomène qui le plonge dans une confusion et une peur sourde pour l'avenir...

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5: the emperor**

**.**

**.**

Le petit déjeuner se finit tranquillement, avec une sérénité qu'Harry n'avait que rarement connu, même à Poudlard. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître, parlant de tout et de rien, riant de bon cœur et avec complaisance. Ainsi, il découvrit avec plaisir qu'Hémon avait beaucoup d'humour, même si, en général, ses blagues étaient comprises uniquement de lui-même. Darren gardait en permanence une expression impassible, mais il se joignait volontiers aux discussions. Même s'il ne riait pas aussi ouvertement qu'eux, un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres à chaque parole d'Hémon. Il dévorait littéralement l'elfe du regard, protecteur et possessif.

Harry se demanda un instant si l'elfe était son calice, mais il en doutait. L'odeur du vampire sur lui était beaucoup trop dilué. Allen et Chris semblaient, à ses yeux, le couple idéal. Du peu qu'il en avait vus, les deux hommes étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et se comprenaient en un seul regard. Harry souhaita de tout son cœur qu'Eden et lui deviennent ainsi un jour. Durant ce premier petit déjeuner à l'auberge, le Sorcier finit deux carafes entières de sang sous les sourires goguenards des quatre hommes et celui satisfait de son compagnon. Car, si son calice mangeait à sa faim, son sang aurait un goût encore plus exquis pour Eden et il se frottait déjà les mains en prévoyance du festin qui l'attendait.

Lorsque d'autres personnes commencèrent à affluer dans la salle principale du bâtiment et à s'installer à leur côté pour manger, Allen leur proposa de continuer leur conversation dans un endroit plus intime et à l'abri de l'ouïe hyper développé de la plupart des personnes présentes. Ils acceptèrent et se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers les confortables fauteuils qu'ils avaient aperçus un peu plus tôt dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus à l'écart de la pièce.

- Des sortilèges d'intimités sont installés autour des fauteuils, les renseigna Allen, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Harry s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de son vampire, ne lui laissant pas le choix et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se serra contre lui et soupira de bonheur en sentant Eden lui embrasser le front et passer ses bras autour de lui.

Il est tellement adorable, pensa affectueusement le plus grand.

Harry ne cessait de rechercher sa présence, fronçant les sourcils quand il ne le touchait pas, quémandant par le lien, ses caresses, ses bras autour de lui, ses baisers. Malheureusement, Eden n'était pas naïf, il savait très bien que son jeune calice, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, rattrapait toutes les années où il avait souffert d'un cruel manque de tendresse. Avec lui il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, assouvir sa soif de protection et d'affection, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il remplissait ce rôle avec joie et peut être avec un peu trop de bonne volonté.

Loin des pensées de son âme sœur, Harry regarda curieusement Hémon. L'elfe le fixait, trahissant un léger trouble. Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux inquisiteurs il détourna la tête, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front. Le survivant tourna ses prunelles vers Darren qui détaillait Hémon avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Maintenant il en était absolument certain, il y avait définitivement une histoire d'amour derrière ce comportement étrange.

Il redescendit sur terre et porta son attention vers Allen lorsque celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Nous ne vous demanderons pas de nous raconter votre histoire, mais si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda brusquement Eden. Pourquoi nous accepter aussi facilement ? Après tout, vous ne savez rien de nous...

Même s'ils semblaient gentils et bons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir méfiant, à l'instar d'Harry.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il prudemment, cette auberge est faite pour aider les gens en difficultés. Nous ferions de bien pitoyables hôtes si nous ne vous venions pas en aide. Et puis, vous semblez être de bonnes personnes.

Allen haussa les épaules pour appuyer le fait qu'il se fichait bien de leur passé.

Harry releva la tête du cou de son amour et lui lança un regard éloquent. Eden soupira, le message était clair : son calice voulait tout leur raconter, il leur faisait confiance. Il décida de croire en son jugement et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de commencer :

- Très bien. Harry est... Harry est Harry Potter, l'ennemi de Voldemort.

La bombe lâchée, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ils écarquillèrent subitement les yeux, même l'impassible Darren.

-Oh, souffla Allen, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne savais pas qu'il... enfin que tu étais une créature magique.

-C'est récent, l'éclaira Harry d'une toute petite voix en fuyant leurs regards.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous avez réagi ainsi quand vous avez entendu mon nom, dit pensivement Chris.

Eden hocha la tête et resserra son emprise sur le corps contre lui. Il sentait la peur de son compagnon comme si un ras de marée inondait une partie de lui. Il détestait cette sensation, car cela signifiait que son calice, l'être pour qui il vivait et qu'il avait juré de protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte, n'étais pas pleinement heureux et en sécurité. Harry lui attrapa la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sa main tremblait, alors, essayant de l'apaiser il la caressa doucement. Il fut immensément satisfait en sentant Harry se détendre contre lui.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, commença Allen, inquiet. Nous sommes surpris, mais vous êtes toujours les bienvenus.

-Merci, souffla le petit brun avec soulagement. Il avait eu peur d'être expulsé de cet endroit, sans doute le seul où ils seraient en sécurité et...acceptés.

-Mais, pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis ? Demanda cette fois Hémon.

Il était évident pour eux qu'Harry aurait sans aucun doute était chouchouté de par son statut de survivant, même s'il était devenu une créature magique réputée « sombre ». Eden soupira.

-Grâce à un certain ami, Harry a fait des...découvertes. Son héritage est survenu à ce moment et après ce qu'il a appris, ce n'était pas envisageable de demander de l'aide à ses proches ou à Dumbledore.

Les expressions interrogatives des quatre hommes furent exemptes de paroles. Après un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry, il continua :

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé chez son espèce de famille moldu Harry a été complètement isolé et...

Sa tirade ne devint plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement aux oreilles du jeune vampire qui ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre le torse chaud d'Eden. Il savoura le sentiment intense de sécurité et de bien-être qui se répandit en lui en sentant son vampire être si proche de lui.

Eden sentit l'esprit de son compagnon dériver dans les limbes du sommeil, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il entama alors son récit, relatant tous les événements qui leur été récemment arrivés. Sans entrer dans les détails et en laissant le nom de Neville sous silence, il narra la fin d'année qu'avait passé son calice à Poudlard et l'isolement que lui avait fait subir ses camarades.

Il poursuivit avec dégoût et colère sur les révélations concernant Dumbledore. Le fait qu'il avait manipulé Harry à sa guise, comme un objet juste bon à être utilisé tel une marionnette. Il leur parla des sorts sur la maison, en particulier celui qui absorbait la magie du survivant. Sa vjoix vibrait de fureur et de haine, sa magie s'échappait de son corps en des ondes sauvages et violentes. La seule chose qui le retenait de se lever et de laisser libre cours à sa colère était son calice endormi sur ses genoux. Il se calma en enchaînant sur la transformation et son apparition, encore une fois, il n'entra pas dans les détails. Il termina sur l'incident de la ruelle, là où Chris les avaient trouvés.

Il souffla légèrement et releva la tête, un peu incertain quant à leurs réactions. Il retint de justesse un éclat de rire en voyant les expressions des quatre hommes en face de lui qui oscillaient entre stupéfaction et colère. N'en pouvant visiblement plus, Allen se leva et explosa :

-Non mais quel connard !

Sa brusque exclamation ne réveilla même pas Harry, dont le sommeil semblait imperturbable.

Il a vraiment le sommeil lourd, pensa tendrement le vampire en caressant la joue douce de l'endormi.

Débuta alors une cacophonie d'insultes envers Dumbledore, les deux acteurs principaux, Hémon et Allen, se tenaient debout, en face l'un de l'autre et, visiblement furieux, ne lésinaient pas sur les qualificatifs injurieux. Eden sourit, Harry avait trouvé de nouveaux alliés. Il tourna son regard vers Darren et Chris, et fut surpris en découvrant une colère froide crisper les traits masculins du vampire. Même s'il essayait de se contenir Eden sentait que Chris était aussi indigné qu'eux.

-Je savais que ce vieux fou cachait bien son jeu, siffla-t-il.

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Eden, il s'expliqua :

-Je suis allé à Poudlard alors qu'il était déjà directeur, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, beaucoup trop mielleux à mon goût.

Les deux mères poules qu'étaient Allen et Hémon se calmèrent enfin et le premier vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Chris, la mine toujours furieuse. Eden observa avec amusement l'elfe se rapprocher timidement de Darren qui releva brusquement la tête et l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller contre lui sous le rougissement d'Hémon qui ne fit pourtant rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte solide.

Mais, même si leurs réactions étaient plutôt positives pour eux, le jeune vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Leur avenir, à Harry et lui, était flou et il détestait ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'offrir une vie tranquille et heureuse à son calice, mais il ne le pouvait pas encore et ça le rongeait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'en parlerons à personne sans ton autorisation. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers les autres qui hochèrent immédiatement la tête en signe d'accord.

-Et nous vous aiderons, quoi que vous décidiez de faire, ajouta Allen.

Eden ne comprenait pas. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et déjà ils leur offraient leur aide sans arrière pensées ?! Il ne comprenait pas, mais en voyant les visages déterminés en face de lui il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber la question pour le moment.

-Merci...

Après un léger silence confortable pendant lequel Eden caressait avec tendresse et adoration les longs cheveux soyeux d'Harry, Darren prit la parole :

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Eden soupira de nouveau et se frotta le front, las.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Mais, je pense qu'en premier lieu il nous faudrait nous rendre à Gringotts, après nous aviserons.

Chris hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-Je vous accompagnerais, dit-il distraitement.

-En tout cas, pas maintenant, intervint Allen en se levant. Vous avez besoin de repos après tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas rester tranquille aujourd'hui ? Vous pourriez peut-être visiter la ville cette après-midi ?

Eden hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

-Euh...

-Oui, vas-y, le coupa-t-il, vous pouvez garder la même chambre.

-Merci.

Eden passa ses bras sous le corps encore endormi d'Harry et se leva lentement, le gardant bien contre lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Le survivant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Faisant fis des regards qui le suivaient, il se dirigea vers la porte où ils étaient apparus un peu plus tôt. La sphère rouge flotta doucement jusqu'à eux et d'une voix claire, demanda :

-Votre destination ?

Eden hésita un instant.

-Notre chambre.

Sa vue se troubla et, soudainement, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle, la veille, ils avaient passé la nuit. Tenant toujours Harry serré contre son torse, il s'aida de son pied pour pousser la porte. Précautionneusement, il l'allongea sur les couvertures moelleuses et s'étendit à ses côtés. Admirant le visage fin de son amour il leva la main et caressa sa joue. Il se rapprocha, leurs corps se frôlant et descendit sa main le long du cou gracile. Un frisson parcouru la peau pâle, mais l'endormi ne bougea pas, enfoncé profondément dans les méandres du sommeil. Ses doigts agiles taquinèrent un instant la clavicule alléchante, incroyablement attirante pour lui. Il se pencha lentement et y enfouit son visage. Il y déposa sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement. L'odeur envoûtante d'Harry enivrait ses sens, lui faisant presque perdre la tête. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prendre sur-le-champ.

-Mmm...

Le léger gémissement que poussa Harry, sans pour autant se réveiller fut presque sa perte, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager du cou tentateur et se rallongea. Il fit glisser sa main sur le flanc de son compagnon si désirable et la posa sur sa hanche où elle resta, caressant gentiment la peau sous la chemise pendant que son excitation retombait.

Après quelques minutes, Harry gigota enfin et papillonna des yeux. Le calice sourit en apercevant son vampire à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps. Le dominant referma ses bras autour de son frêle compagnon et caressa ses cheveux.

-Ils ont l'ait gentils, non ? Murmura Harry, rompant le silence apaisant qui s'était installé.

-Tu leur fais confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je ne peux l'expliquer, mais oui. Je sens que l'on peut leur donner le bénéfice du doute.

-Alors faisons comme ça, je te fais confiance.

Le survivant releva la tête du cou de son vampire et l'embrassa chastement, d'une pression sur les lèvres. Eden sourit devant le rougissement que causa cet innocent baiser sur les joues de son calice. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait de lui-même et Harry se sentait inexplicablement timide.

-Tout s'est passé si vite, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler...

Eden soupira. C'était normal qu'Harry se pose des questions, mais il aurait préféré que ça attende un peu.

-C'est vrai. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Eh bien... hésita-t-il le regard fuyant. Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre nous ? Je veux dire, je me sens bien avec toi. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que tu es apparu. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne suis pas constamment sur mes gardes, je me sens en sécurité. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est normal, après tout, tu viens de ma magie et tu me ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, ça fait un peu narcissique...

Eden rit légèrement, intérieurement immensément touché par la petite confession de son compagnon.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas narcissique, rit-il.

Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange comme relation, mais bon, ce n'est pas si anormal dans le monde magique, juste un peu rare. Alors, comment dire ça simplement... Je suis une sorte d'homonculus si tu veux. Je suis naît à partir de ta magie et de ton corps, mais je possède une volonté propre, un caractère différent du tien. Je n'ai pas encore finis ma croissance, en quelque sorte. J'obtiendrais mes pleins pouvoirs dans environ trois jours. Et pendant ces trois jours, je vais un peu changer. Ma magie va atteindre le même niveau que la tienne et tu pourras puiser dedans à volonté si jamais tu te retrouves en « manque ». Ne fais pas cette tête, rit-il devant la mine horrifiée de son calice.

-Mais...

-Nous avons la même signature magique, si l'un de nous se retrouve en difficulté nous pourrons compter sur la force de l'autre, même à distance. Et, il n'y a pas que ma magie qui va changer, mon physique aussi. Par contre, je ne sais pas à quoi je vais ressembler après les modifications. J'ai déjà un peu grandi, je pense prendre encore un ou deux centimètres, pas plus. Du coup, nous ne nous ressemblerons plus autant. Ton problème de narcissisme sera donc résolu, rit-il.

-Te moques pas !

Mais, le rire d'Eden ne cessa pas. Harry voulut le frapper à l'épaule, mais, d'un rapide mouvement de hanche, le plus grand se retrouva au-dessus de lui, l'une de ses mains emprisonnant fermement les frêles poignets de son calice. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'un ravissant rougissement colorait les joues du jeune vampire. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille à sa portée et entreprit de torturer le globe tendre. Harry gémit en rejetant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. L'excitation d'Eden revint au galop en voyant son petit compagnon lui être si soumis. Relâchant le globe rosé, il plongea ses yeux assombris de désir dans ceux de son amour. Il souffla, en un murmure chargé d'émotion :

-Tu es mon âme-sœur, l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux. Je t'aime tellement.

Les derniers mots furent dits à quelques millimètres à peine de la bouche d'Harry en un souffle brûlant qui le fit frissonner. Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion. Eden était la première personne à lui avoir jamais dit ces trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours tant désirés. Une larme roula sur sa joue, le bonheur et l'amour submergeant son cœur. Sans lui laissait le temps de se remettre ou même de répondre, Eden fondit sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa passionnément, violemment. Le dominant le désirait trop pour se retenir. Sa langue s'engouffra dans l'antre humide et trouva vite son homologue. Il la soumit complètement, laissant Harry pantelant. Le son des gémissements de son double, son corps qui s'arquait en quête de contact l'excitait tellement que son érection était déjà complètement réveillée. Il relâcha les lèvres luisantes et descendit sa bouche le long du cou frémissant, laissant une traînée humide derrière lui.

Il souffla sensuellement en passant sa main libre sous la chemise du sorcier haletant :

-Tu es mon calice, tu m'appartiens. Ton sang m'appartient. Je ne me nourrirais plus qu'uniquement de ton sang, pour toujours.

Son soupir s'échoua dans le cou de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner. Soudainement, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la clavicule appétissante. Le dos d'Harry s'arqua, un cri résonna entre les murs de la chambre. Sans boire une seule goutte, il s'éloigna, admirant les deux petits trous sanglants, sa marque. Il sourit devant le regard suppliant de son calice.

-Je crois avoir oublié de te dire que lorsque le lien se finalisera entièrement, nous ressentirons chaque émotions de l'autre. La joie, la tristesse, la colère et même...le désir.

D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il arracha tous les boutons de la chemise gênante et sourit, le regard pervers, en voyant les deux petits tétons roses pointer fièrement. Harry gémit sous son regard brûlant et sa respiration se coupa lorsque Eden avança son visage vers son torse. Sa langue pointa, il donna un coup sur la petite boule de chair. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri silencieux, surpris par la nouvelle sensation. Il joua avec un mamelon, puis l'autre, amusé et incroyablement excité par le corps de son compagnon se tortillant sous lui, se cambrant délicieusement sous les assauts de sa langue.

-Ah, Eden...

Le vampire descendit sur le ventre plat, rentrant son membre humide dans le nombril au passage. Il lâcha enfin les poignets du jeune homme soumis. Il observa le jean rendu étroit par le désir et, sans tarder, faufila sa main à l'intérieur. Harry gémit et ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts vifs empoigner sa verge gonflée. Eden amorça de légers mouvements de va-et-vient et fixa, son désir grandissant, le visage magnifique de l'être qui gémissait sans retenu sous ses attouchements de plus en plus rapides. Une chaleur traîtresse dans ses reins le fit resserrer son emprise.

Sans même une parole, le jean et le boxer du petit brun disparurent d'un seul coup. Harry couina de surprise et voulut se redresser, mais un éclair fulgurant dans le bas de son dos le fit retomber platement sur le matelas, un cri érotique franchissant ses lèvres. Eden l'avait pris en bouche ! La tête brune montait et descendait entre les jambes écartées. Il suçait avidement le gland rougi où déjà quelques gouttes de liquide perlaient et léchait les parties les plus sensibles du membre raidis pour le plus grand plaisir du calice.

Il ralentit brusquement le rythme, récoltant un grognement de frustration, puis, prit d'une impulsion, il posa sa main entre les fesses offertes. Il passa son index sur le petit anneau de chair et le caressa doucement. Harry trembla, sou souffle se coupa. La sensation était nouvelle, mais pas désagréable. Loin de là même, puisqu'il gémit plus fort et écarta davantage les cuisses. Prenant ça pour une invitation, Eden lubrifia son doigt d'un sortilège silencieux et le pointa vers l'anus humide. Il en fit le tour, puis l'entra lentement. Sans lui laissait le temps de s'habituer, il chercha sa prostate et lorsqu'il la trouva, tout le corps d'Harry fut pris d'un violent tremblement alors que son dos s'arquait une nouvelle fois.

Il rajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt, sachant qu'Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il était un vampire après tout. Délaissant l'érection tendue, il se redressa, sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides et brutaux dans l'intimité de son calice et introduit sa langue dans la bouche ouverte d'où de sensuels gémissements et cris s'échappaient. Harry s'agrippa à ses épaules, ondulant frénétiquement du bassin contre ses doigts. Il était près de la rupture, Eden le sentait. Le vampire descendit son visage dans le cou moite de sueur et découvrit ses canines luisantes.

Il mordit doucement, le sang ruisselant dans sa bouche. Harry cria, se cambra. Tout son corps fut pris d'un violent, incontrôlable tremblement. La tension dans ses reins explosa et il se répandit en de courts, mais puissant jets de semence sur son ventre et celui d'Eden.

Le dominant releva la tête du cou de son calice et observa avec tendresse et désir son visage béat. Il semblait comblé. Eden sourit et, alors qu'il allait fondre sur les lèvres tentatrices, un bruit soudain retentit dans la petite chambre témointe de leur amour.

-Qu'est ce que...

-C'est le hibou de Neville ! S'exclama Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son vampire et se précipita sur la fenêtre. Il fit entrer le volatile, qui après avoir été un instant cajolé, repartit à tir d'aile. La lettre dans les mains Harry se retourna vers Eden, mais se figea en avisant son regard noir. Il sourit, puis posa la lettre sur la table de chevet.

-Mais avant occupons-nous de ça, ronronna-t-il sensuellement en pointant l'érection plus que visible du brun sur le lit.

Harry se faufila entre ses jambes, ignorant le regard surpris de son amour et entreprit alors de le satisfaire de sa bouche.

To be continued...

.

.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent à continuer.

Donc, merci à:

**Lucxky, blacknekopower, NeoPhyte, Dame Nocturn, 77Hildegard, ScyllaJad, Nekochan Miharu, BlackCerise, annadriya, ****une plume, NabixX, Anna, , Demlone, Sly, Kalenna, himechu95670, Loutre-Drake, cathy, aureltos, lilly, loloyo, PrincessEternityss, Dadoumarine**, **AnSirg, Philoutubs, Sayana31, Minerve, Babylon, DavidaCullen, Isidris-shiro, accroOvampire, Neige Bleu 39, Emiiliya, ankana87, Guest, XiSyd, Julie, Deudeuche, Heloc61, marmelade3912, IZNOO, Manlia, Harr-Snape-Malfoy, Zarbi, cat241, styvane, Sayanel, , evandarkmaga**.

Dommage pour ceux dont la relation entre Harry et Eden ne convient pas trop, qui pensent que ça ressemble à de l'inceste ou que ça fait narcissique, mais j'ai bien pris en compte vos avis. Mes histoires ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde après tout :)

Pour ce qui est de Draco, ce sera un threesome, mais un peu plus tard. Voilà :)

En espérant que ma fic vous plaît toujours ;)


End file.
